Cicatrices
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Midorima Shintaro podía parecer un joven de carácter fuerte, metas decididas y voluntad inquebrantable, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, en realidad era un joven quebradizo e inseguro, cubriéndose detrás de una barrera de frialdad y calma. Una barrera que solo una persona había sido capaz de romper , de destrozar ,dejando cicatrices irreparables TAKA/MIDO y AKA/MIDO.
1. PROLOGO

Hola, Muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste esta nueva historia que estoy comenzando.

Disfrutenla.

Notas: El fanfic se ubica justo antes del comienzo de la Winter cup, antes de que la generación de los milagros se "reencontrara"

PERO…

No tiene relación con el anime o manga desde ese punto, también obviamente, cosas del pasado en Teiko han cambiado y cosas por el estilo, cosas que se explicaran con forme avance el fic.

Prologo

Muchos no lo comprendían y a él no le importaba hacerlos entender

Muchos aseguraban que era masoquista y a él no le importaba tener que negarlo

Muchos le preguntaban cómo es que podía soportarlo y él no se molestaba en responder

Porque no eran sus asuntos

Porque sabía que aun que lo explicara, no serviría de nada.

Kazunari Takao era un joven extraño, no solo porque siempre veía lo positivo de las cosas, sino porque se esmeraba arduamente en entrar a la vida de alguien que lo trataba como algo "Irrelevante"

Shintaro Midorima era conocido por todos como alguien frio y hostil, siempre a la defensiva, siempre protegiendo su espacio y sus cosas personales.

No se abría con facilidad y aun así, Takao insistía en permanecer a su lado y tratar de conocerlo más.

Y fue gracias a esa gran determinación que Takao fue el primero y tal vez único que se dio cuenta de algo inusual en Midorima.

Algo que traería muchos problemas en el futuro, pero que nadie pudo imaginarse.

Todo comenzó justo antes de la copa de invierno.

No era sorpresa que aquella copa sería muy reñida ya que toda "La generación de los milagros" y sus respectivos equipos pelearían cara a cara.

Por lo que en Shutoku pasaban horas entrenando para así, llegar a la gran final y ganar la copa de invierno. Pero aquella tarde no era como las demás.

-¡Oye Midorima, concéntrate!- grito el capitán de Shutoku, Taisuke Otsubo; Al escuchar el potente grito de su capitán Midorima de un brinco de sorpresa, pues fue despertado de sus pensamientos, dejando muy confundidos a todos, no era normal que no estuviera concentrado y mucho menos jugando baloncesto.

-l-lo siento- se disculpó torpemente, haciendo que la confusión aumentara, ganándose miradas extrañas las cuales lo incomodaron. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesto por las miradas de sus compañeros, los cuales regresaron a sus asuntos respondiendo "Nada", pero por otro lado Takao no pudo evitar sentirse … ¿Incomodo?

-" _Algo está mal_ "- pensó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a botar el balón – " _ha estado así desde hace unos días…y como siempre, no dice nada"-_ Takao comenzó a sentirse extraño.

A pesar de que ya tenía bastante de "conocer" a Midorima, este no le contaba nada o compartía cosas "Muy personales" con él, cosa que Takao hacia todos los días y sin rodeos.

Eran tan distintos.

-" _pero no importa que tanto lo ocultes Shin-chan, averiguare que te sucede_ "- pensó maliciosamente el joven mientras encestaba el balón con precisión y le dirigía una mirada al peliverde quien de nuevo estaba en sus asuntos.

Por otra parte, Midorima no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago, eso lo molestaba mucho, no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en lo que más le gustaba hacer, y peor aún ¡No podía ocultarlo más! ; estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Cansado decidió dejar el entrenamiento temprano aquel día, cosa que extraño aún más a sus compañeros, pero su capitán no puso objeción.

Sin embargo no todo fue tan fácil, Takao insistió una y mil veces en también retirarse para así acompañarlo, cosa que…lo molesto un poco.

¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre pegado a él?

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo tomara un color anaranjado cálido y hermoso, sin embargo la situación que vivian dos jóvenes mientras caminaban estaba lejos de ser cálida.

-ne~ Shin-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- hablo Takao después de mucho pensar en como tocar el tema y sacarle información al más alto. - ¿Qué es?- pregunto Midorima sin muchos ánimos de conversar, algo no muy extraño en él.

-tu sabes que es – dijo el pelinegro – haz estado muy extraño desde que comenzaron los preparativos para la Winter cup ¿acaso estas nervioso?-

-no es eso- respondió cortante el peliverde, Takao volvió a insistir en sus preguntas, quería saber que sucedía – No tengo nada Takao, ¡deja de imaginarte cosas - nanodayo!- grito el más alto una vez que se cansó de las insistentes preguntas de su compañero, el cual comenzó a hacer un puchero.

-No me hagas utilizar medidas drásticas Shin-chan~- amenazo Takao, pero fue completamente ignorado, ya que ya habían llegado a la casa de Shintaro y este entro sin despedirse ni nada, cerrando la puerta en las narices de Takao - ¡Te veo mañana!- grito desde la puerta el pelinegro aun con una sonrisa, pero una vez que se despidió tomo un semblante serio.

-" _pues no, no conseguí nada_ "- pensó con desdén el pelinegro, pero después embozo una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar – " _pero no importa ya, mis amenazas no son en vano…tendré que contactar…los_ " pensó "Maléficamente" mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y buscaba en sus contactos.

**00**

Midorima entro a su casa y lanzo un suspiro de cansancio, su hermana lo saludo con ánimo y el respondió serio, como siempre – Nissan ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la peli verde preocupada a lo que el joven respondió que sí y subió a su habitación.

Era claro que no era así.

El peliverde dejo su mochila en algún lugar de la habitación, y sin ánimos de nada se recostó en su cama… quería dormir.

Dormir y no pensar en nada en un muy buen rato

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su teléfono celular, con desanimo verifico el pequeño aparato encendiendo la pantalla…

Un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Espero verte pronto Shintaro"_

Midorima hizo una mueca al leer el mensaje…ya había pasado tanto tiempo y ahora ¿Regresaba?

¿Qué estaba pensando?

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Y más importante…

¿Por qué ahora que al fin su vida tomaba un rumbo diferente?

El peliverde dejo el celular aun lado sin molestarse en contestar, pero el celular volvió a sonar…dos veces más.

"Se que estás ahí Shintaro"

…

"Respóndeme"

Midorima suspiro y comenzó a teclear la respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de otro mensaje, era de Kise, algo bastante…extraño

"Ne~ Midorimacchi ¿Estarás ocupado mañana? Invite a todos a ir a comer y a jugar baloncesto amistosamente ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ "

Shintaro lo pensó un poco, mañana seria sábado, por lo que no tendría entrenamiento…" _No sería mala idea ir…_ " pensó, pero después decidió que tal vez no eran tan buena idea, comenzó a teclear una respuesta.

"¿Quiénes van a ir?"

Pregunto, Kise comenzó a escribir casi de inmediato…

"Todos…menos Akashicchi, él dijo que estaría ocupado mañana (´д｀)"

...

"Está bien ¿Dónde será?"

…

"¿Dónde más? En "aquella" cancha de baloncesto, ¡Kagamicchi hará de comer!"

Midorima se quedó pensativo un rato _"¿Kagami? Entonces no iremos solo los de Teiko"_

"Ahí estaré"

Respondió finalmente, cuando cerro la conversación, vio que había muchos más mensajes de Akashi… no quería responderle…

Apago el teléfono y decidió dormir, aún era temprano pero en realidad, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Cerró sus ojos

Y despejo su mente

Al menos así…estaría tranquilo un poco mas.

**00**

"Dijo que si (/^▽^)/"

" ¡Bien! Solo recuerden, no sean obvios o Shin-chan se pondrá a la defensiva"

"Por favor…déjame a solas con él y le saco toda la sopa…"

"Aomine-kun tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado…si no ya sabes que pasa"

"¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo también?"

"Porque si Kagami-kun, tu llevaras la comida"

"Y los dulces…no olvides los dulces Kuro-chin"

"Claro"

"y ¿Akashicchi no se molestara? (д) "

"…supongo…"

"¿Qué más da? Igual siempre se enfada"

"Bueno ¡Bueno! No se desvíen del plan…y ¡no lo echen a perder!"

Takao sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba el celular aun lado.

Si

Nunca nadie comprendería por que se esmeraba tanto para estar al lado de alguien como Midorima, pero él no necesitaba que lo entendieran…

Él tenía sus propias razones

Fin del prologo.

Espero les haya gustado, ya tenía mucho que quería escribir un fanfic de Midorima w y al fin se dio la oportunidad.

¿Dudas o comentarios, les gusto o no? Háganmelo saber.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. ACTO 1

Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic

Tengo planeados más o menos 12 capítulos, aunque tal vez sean más, no lo sé aun, pero tratare de actualizar pronto.

Nota: no lo mencione antes, pero tal vez los personajes son un poco OoC, si es así, me disculpo u.u y espero y no las/los moleste.

Acto 1 – Déjame tener tu confianza

No era secreto para nadie las extrañas manías que tenía Midorima, se tomaba muy enserio todas las predicciones de la tan afamada "Oha Asa" que basaba todos sus días en esas predicciones.

 _"Mucho cuidado el día de hoy Cancer, ya que estas en el puesto número 12 y tu suerte no estará muy bien, no olvides llevar tu lucky ítem contigo para así sobrellevar los problemas que se avecinan, recuerda confía en tus amistades cercanas y sonríe"_

 _"Genial"-_ pensó con desdén Midorima mientras guarda su teléfono celular, por alguna razón ya era la quinta vez que estaba al final del rango de Oha Asa y sus días habían sido muy malos también, más porque también por alguna razón los "Lucky items" que le eran asignados le habían sido imposibles de conseguir.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, un mensaje había llegado, era de Kise "Nos vemos en aquel lugar a las 2 ¡No lo olvides!", Midorima vio la hora, ya era la 1 y media, por lo que decidió ir de una vez.

Antes de salir pudo escuchar a su padre hablar por teléfono, se le escuchaba un tanto molesto, antes de que Midorima abriera la puerta, su padre le dirijo una mirada un tanto extraña, una mirada entre enfadada y preocupada.

No sabía muy bien qué.

-Yo me encargare- dijo el mayor y colgó el teléfono – Shintaro- llamo a su hijo, el joven cerró la puerta - ¿saldrás?- Midorima asintió- cuando regreses tenemos algo de qué hablar- le aviso y después se retiró.

Shintaro suspiro cansado ¿ahora qué sucedía?, prefirió no pensar en eso, más tarde se enteraría.

**00**

El sol se ocultaba entre las nubes ocasionalmente, no hacia ni frio ni calor, todo estaba bastante normal, mientras caminaba se encontró con Takao, o mejor dicho el pelinegro lo encontró a el.

-¡Shin-chan!- lo saludo Takao con muchos ánimos, Midorima lo saludo normal - ¿Qué haces aquí Takao?- pregunto el peliverde mientras seguía avanzando, Takao comenzó a avanzar también a su lado - ¿No es obvio? A lo mismo que tu , Kise me invito – dijo Takao con naturalidad, Midorima no dijo nada, solo se le hizo extraño

Bastante extraño.

Llegaron poco antes de las dos y sorpresivamente ya estaban la mayoría, toda la generación menos Akashi, y de "Colados" Kagami y Takao. Kise había organizado algo así como un picnic , donde toda la comida había sido hecha por el pobre de Kagami.

-¡Al fin llegaron!- los saludo sonriente Ryouta, ya todos juntos y algunos muy hambrientos, comenzaron a comer lo que Kagami había tardado horas en preparar, el pelirrojo vio como todo era devorado frente a sus ojos, principalmente por Aomine. – Ne~ Midorimacchi ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?- comenzó Kise con el plan de Takao.

-Nada- respondió Midorima mientras seguía comiendo - ¿Qué cuenta Osa aha?- continuo el rubio.

-es Oha Asa…y no cuenta nada- le corrigió un poco molesto – pero~ tu siempre hablas de eso~ - dijo Kise haciendo puchero.

-pues hoy no quiero hablar de eso – dijo finalmente Midorima, algo muy extraño en el, incluso Takao noto algo extraño, no traía nada consigo… - ¿Y tú Lucky Item?- pregunto esta vez Takao.

-No lo conseguí-

-vaya que eso es raro – hubo un silencio muy incómodo después de eso. Era más que obvio que Midorima no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, por lo que Kagami trato de hacer plática – y… ¿No están nerviosos por la Winter Cup?- pregunto.

-Un poco Kagamicchi, pero ¡Ganare esta vez!- dijo Kise con estrellas en los ojos.

-El único que va a ganar la Winter Cup soy yo – dijo aomine con la boca llena, ganándose varias miradas confundidas.

-Pues nosotros estamos entrenando muy duro ¿Verdad Kuroko?- dijo Kagami, Kuroko asintió y entonces miro a Takao.

-¡Pues nosotros también! ¿Verdad Shin-chan?- dijo Takao, Midorima solo asintió, de nuevo un silencio incómodo.

-No he tenido noticias de Akashi… ¿Creen que trame algo? Siempre ha sido algo… extraño – dijo Aomine, los demás asintieron.

-no he sabido nada de Akashicchi desde la secundaria…solo sé que jugara con Rakuzan. ¿Tú sabes algo Midorimacchi?- pregunto Kise, Midorima no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso, pero lo supo ocultar bien, al menos para la mayoría…

-No…- respondió después de un silencio un poco prolongado, Kuroko hizo una mueca - ¿no? Pero pensé que seguís en contacto con el – continuo Kise.

-ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Murasakibara – Aka-chin me ha mandado muchos mensajes preguntando por ti Mido-chin.- comento el peli morado. Midorima no dijo nada.

-¿oh enserio? Oye Midorima, lo harás enfadar si no respondes- dijo esta vez Aomine- y lo mejor sería que—continuo Kise , pero Midorima lo interrumpió diciendo que ya tenía que irse.

-¿Qué? pero Shin-chan- trato de detenerlo Takao, pero fue inútil Midorima se excusó diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer – Al menos déjame acompañarte a casa.

-No- dijo y se fue, no sin antes agradecer a Kagami por la comida.

-Vaya que eso fue raro- dijo Kise confundido.

-No, estuvo bien…ya sabemos que le sucede a Midorima-kun- dijo Kuroko desconcertando a todos. -¿en serio?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Kuroko se limitó a asentir y levantarse – iré a buscarlo, ya vuelvo- dijo y salió de ahí corriendo.

-¿De qué se habrá dado cuenta Kurokocchi?- pregunto Kise, nadie realmente lo sabía, pero era normal, Kuroko era muy bueno analizando a las personas con solo verlas.

-bueno…ahora solo hay que esperar a que Kuroko nos diga que pasa- dijo Takao motivado, el plan no había salido tan mal, en cierta forma habían logrado su cometido.

-si ,si que bien, ahora ¿vamos a jugar o no?- dijo Daiki cortando la conversación, Taiga de inmediato se levantó aceptando el reto, pero había un problema, solo eran 5... Por lo que empezaron a pelear por quien sería el equipo con más integrantes.

Takao observaba la pelea en silencio, y no pudo evitar pensar un poco en lo sucedido ¿por qué el no había notado nada extraño como Kuroko? ¿Acaso el no conocía a Midorima tan bien como pensaba?...

-Jueguen sin mi- dijo de la nada Takao y comenzó a correr en la dirección donde Kuroko y Midorima habían ido, los demás dejaron de pelear de inmediato, y comenzaron a jugar.

**00**

-¡Midorima-kun!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, Shintaro detuvo su caminata y espero a que Kuroko llegara a su lado y recuperara un poco el aire - ¿Qué sucede Kuroko?-

-…es por Akashi-kun ¿cierto?- pregunto el peli azul directo al grano, Midorima no respondió – cuando Kise-kun te pregunto sobre el…tú te pusiste mal… ¿Acaso el-?-

-No es nada Kuroko, no he hablado con él desde que se terminó la secundaria- dijo el Peliverde.

-si no es nada entonces ¿Por qué estás tan mal? Takao-kun…el organizo todo esto para saber que te sucedía- confeso Kuroko

-así que todo fue plan de ese tonto-

-sí, pero lo hizo porque está preocupado por ti, dice que no estas concentrado en los entrenamientos, que andas con la cabeza en las nubes…y eso nos preocupó a todos- explico Kuroko – si es por Akashi-kun entonces…

-Kuroko- hablo Midorima interrumpiendo al más pequeño -…él quiere regresar.

**00**

Takao corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes, mientras corría no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento.

Gracias a aquella corta conversación sabía que ese tal Akashi tenía que ver con el estado de Shintaro, pero ¿Por qué?, sabía que aquel sujeto había sido el capitán de la generación de los milagros, por tanto el "jefe" de Shintaro, pero entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

 _"lo harás enfadar si no respondes-"_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso Aomine?

¿Qué tan malo era que se enojase?

¿Shintaro le tenía miedo?

Eso le preocupaba mucho, pero le preocupaba mas no saber la verdad, el quería saber que sucedía con Shintaro, a lo lejos los vio platicando, mientras se acercaba puso distinguir que la mirada de Midorima solo reflejaba tristeza y la de Kuroko preocupación.

Eso lo preocupo aún mas

Nunca había visto esa expresión en Midorima, ni siquiera cuando habían perdido por primera vez en el baloncesto.

No, esa era una mirada diferente…

Takao comenzó a acercarse aún más, cuando lo notaron dejaron de hablar de inmediato, cosa que extraño aún más a Takao ¿Por qué Midorima no quería que se enterara?, Midorima le dio la espalda, se quitó sus gafas y tallo sus ojos… _"¿e-estaba llorando?"_ se preguntó Takao confundido…

-Takao-kun… ¿Por qué no llevas a Midorima-kun a casa?- propuso Kuroko, y los dejo solos en un silencio muy incómodo.

-Shin-chan – lo llamo el pelinegro, pero no recibió respuesta – yo…entiendo que no me quieras decir que te sucede- comenzó a decir- y lo respeto pero… no tienes por qué cargar con todo tu…yo podría ayudarte…yo-

-Takao- lo interrumpió el ojiverde – lo siento, pero no puedo …- dijo y comenzó a caminar. Takao no supo si seguirlo o no, pero opto por seguirlo…

Lo acompañaría

No importaba si Shintaro no quería involucrarlo

Él se involucraría

Le ayudaría a cargar sus problemas aun que el también saliera lastimado

Lo único que Takao buscaba era su confianza.

Fin del Acto I.

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, realmente aprecio todo su apoyo, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Acto II Mas problemas…


	3. ACTO 2

Acto II En buenas manos…

El camino era silencioso, Takao no podía dejar de mirar a Midorima con un semblante de preocupación, cosa que comenzó a desesperar al peliverde- ¿Qué sucede-nanodayo?- pregunto exaltado, haciendo que Takao diera un brinco del susto por aquella reacción.

-¡N-nada Shin-chan! – dijo el pelinegro mientras negaba con las manos y la cabeza precipitadamente – solo me preguntaba… ¿Usas rímel? Ya sabes, por tus largas pestañas negras, no creo que sean naturales – pregunto con naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa-nanodayo?! ¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió molesto el peliverde, Takao no pudo evitar reír por su reacción- ¡pues claro! ¿Cómo iban a ser naturales?- volvió a preguntar mientras se reía, Midorima comenzó a preparar su puño.

-ok, ok ¡No te enfades! Fue solo una duda- se excusó el pelinegro, Midorima ajusto sus gafas – pues que dudas tan raras tienes-nanodayo- Takao sonrió abiertamente, aquella triste mirada había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazada por una apenada - ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¡Deja mis pestañas en paz!- pregunto y exigió de nuevo y algo a la defensiva Midorima, Takao negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír- no es nada Shin-Chan, no sabía que eran tan penoso- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Ahora de que rayos hablas?- pregunto Shintaro ya a muy poco de darle un golpe o algo para acomodarle el cerebro a Takao.

-solo pensaba…- comenzó a decir Takao- que Shin-chan se ve más lindo enfadado que triste- dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el cielo, y después a los ojos verdes de Midorima quien aún no salía de la impresión por esas palabras.

Takao no quería volver a ver a Midorima con aquella triste mirada…

¡Y mucho menos llorando!

Y no importaba que tanto lo hiciera enfadar, no dejaría que entristeciera de nuevo.

-Takao…- Midorima no sabía que decir, era claro que Takao lo molestaba apropósito - … eres un tonto.

-¡Que frio eres!-se "quejo" el pelinegro y entonces se detuvo – ne~ Shin-chan – lo llamo, Midorima también se detuvo - ¿Podemos salir mañana? Ya sabes...- Takao trataba de buscar alguna excusa y un lugar a donde ir, pues no importaba realmente, lo único que quería era que Shintaro se sintiera a gusto y se olvidara aunque sea un poco de sus problemas.

-no sé si pueda mañana- dijo el peliverde- oh vamos Shin-chan~ la Winter cup ya va a comenzar, así que es mejor aprovechar los pocos días libres que tenemos-

-de acuerdo…pero no prometo nada- dijo finalmente Shintaro.

Con eso bastaba, ya después pensaría en cómo sacarlo de su casa, no le importaba arrástralo a la calle si era necesario.

**00**

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Shintaro, y el peliverde se despidió de Takao como siempre y entro a su casa, Takao se quedó ahí en la puerta un rato más…pensando.

 _"Si, no me va importar si tengo que secuestrarte para sacarte mañana"_ **–** pensó mientras comenzaba a emprender camino hacia su casa- " _Tal vez debería conseguir algunas sogas_ "

Por otro lado Midorima cerró la puerta y tardo un poco en avanzar, por alguna razón aquella sensación de tranquilidad se esfumo al entrar a su hogar…

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Bienvenido Nissan… tienes visitas- dijo su hermana pequeña, cosa que extraño a Midorima- _"¿Visitas?...oh no",_ Shintaro agradeció a su hermana por avisarle y entonces ambos fueron a la sala de estar de la casa…

-ha pasado tiempo…Shintaro- hablo un voz muy conocida para él, Midorima sintió como todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, el piso comenzó a moverse, por un momento creyó que caería al ver como esos ojos rojos lo miraban con gran intensidad…

-A-Akashi- susurro el peliverde a punto de romperse, pero entonces recobro la compostura un poco - ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sonando cortante, su padre quien también estaba presente junto a su madre le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda - ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa Shintaro?- pregunto el padre molesto por la "actitud" de su hijo, Shintaro se sorprendió un poco por eso pero no dijo nada más.

-No importa…- hablo Akashi con una fría sonrisa en el rostro- Shintaro sabe que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí…-

-y mi respuesta es no, ya puedes irte- dijo cortante Midorima, su madre se levantó de donde estaba - ¡Shintaro! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunto su madre molesta- _"¿Qué les sucede ahora?"_ – Se preguntó Shintaro, aunque en realidad no le sorprendía mucho… sus padres eran bastante cercanos a Akashi… de alguna forma.

-está bien Shintaro- dijo Akashi levantándose- pero esta no será la última vez que te pregunte lo mismo…

-seguiré diciendo que no- dijo Midorima desafiándolo aunque por dentro estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos se lo estaban comiendo vivo…

Akashi procedió a retirarse, la madre de Shintaro lo acompaño a la salida mientras se disculpaba por la actitud de su hijo –Shintaro…- le hablo su padre de forma severa…- ¿En qué rayos estabas pesando?- le pregunto, pero Midorima no respondió nada- te está dando una segunda oportunidad ¿y la rechazas?

-padre…yo no quiero nada con el- dijo serio Midorima, su madre llego, también se le veía bastante molesta – no puedo creer que mi hijo sea tan egoísta- dijo la mujer, la hermana de Shintaro veía todo desde la puerta, quería apoyar a su hermano pero…solo saldrían perdiendo como siempre.

 _-"¿Egoísta?"-_ pensó Shintaro confundido… ¿Era egoísta…?.

-piensa muy bien en lo que has hecho el día de hoy Shintaro…o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas- dijo su padre –" _¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Me obligara acaso? ¡No puede hacerlo! Yo…_ "

-…- Shintaro no respondió y salió de la sala de estar en silencio- Nissan…- lo llamo su hermana – estoy bien- respondió y subió a su habitación, la joven lo siguió no sin antes mirar a sus padres quienes seguían hablando de eso en la sala de estar…

**00**

 _"Cancer, recuerda que sigues en una muy mala racha, más problemas se avecinan y lo mejor que podrás hacer en mantenerte cerca de tus amigos, especialmente de un Escorpion."_

Al parecer sus malos días seguirían por un rato, pero esta vez tal vez no sería tan malo, al menos eso trataba de pensar Midorima, quien toda la mañana había estado encerrado en su habitación esperando algún mensaje de Takao para así tener una excusa para salir…

Pero el mensaje no llegaba

Midorima se recostó en su cama, no quería bajar pues tendría que ver a su padres y no tenía ganas de enfrentarlos de nuevo, Shintaro entendía por qué lo estaban presionando, pero no era justo.

Él no era el egoísta…

Los egoístas eran ellos.

Realmente nunca pensó que su propia familia lo quisiera "Sacrificar" de esa forma…

No sería así.

Por otro lado, Takao caminaba por las calles mientras escuchaba el pronóstico de Oha Asa – _"Vaya…que mal por Shin-Chan, quiera o no tiene que estar conmigo"_ pensó maliciosamente. Los pasos de Takao terminaron justo enfrente de la casa de Shintaro… se acercó y toco varias veces la puerta, esta fue abierta por la hermana menor de Midorima.

-¿Buscas a mi hermano?-pregunto la peliverde, Takao asintió, la chica dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia las escaleras- iré a hablarle…- dijo y entonces se vio que subió las escaleras.

Takao traía consigo una mochila negra, dentro de ella estaba un cuerda y una mordaza, realmente se había preparado por si acaso Shintaro no quería salir. Pero no fue así, el peliverde bajo rápidamente.

 _-"Eso fue rápido"-_ pensó sorprendido Takao- Shin-chan ¿entonces si quieres salir?- le pregunto, Midorima asintió - ¿y adonde quieres ir?.

-a donde sea, pero lejos de aquí- dijo mientras salía rápidamente, eso extraño a Takao, pero lo hizo intensamente feliz, no se había resistido ni un poco, ya luego se preocuparía por qué.

**00**

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería de la ciudad, 5 muy característicos jóvenes se encontraban tomando café, el día estaba un poco nublado y hacia también poco de frio, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para guardar calor.

-así que eso fue lo que notaste Kurokocchi- comento Kise asombrado por lo observador que era Kuroko.

-Yo sigo sin entender nada- comento Kagami el doble de confundido de lo que estaba antes – pues claro, tu no vas a entenderlo por qué no estuviste con nosotros en Teiko- comento Aomine cruzado de brazos.

-pensé que eso había quedado ya muy atrás- comento Atsushi mientras comía uno de los muchos muffins que había en la mesa.

-Creo que todos pensábamos eso…incluso yo- comento Kuroko- pero Midorima-kun estará bien- les aseguró.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso Tetsu?- pregunto incrédulo Aomine, Kuroko sonrió ligeramente- Porque a su lado hay alguien cuidándolo siempre…-

-¿el chico pájaro?- preguntaron Kagami y Aomine al mismo tiempo, Kuroko asintió- así es… está en buenas manos.

-¿Takaoicchi?- pregunto Kise – ahora entiendo por qué siempre está pegado a el- dijo como si hubiera resuelto el caso más complicado del mundo.

-creo que era más que obvio…- comento Murasakibara sin darle mucha importancia.

-ja! Pues conociendo a Midorima, nunca se le va a cruzar por la cabeza eso- dijo burlón Aomine.- ¿Tan ciego eso?- preguntó Taiga.

-No te lo imaginas Kagami-kun- respondió Kuroko mientras bebía de su fría malteada, porque si, fue a una cafetería a tomar una malteada fría.

Sin embargo Kuroko ahora estaba más tranquilo, ahora no solo ellos cuidarían de Midorima, ahora Takao también lo haría…

Por qué sabía que se involucraría de alguna forma

-De hecho…ahí esta Mido-chin- dijo Atsushi mientras señalaba a algún lugar fuera del local, caminando por las calles iban ambos jóvenes, Takao llevaba varias bolsas en sus manos, mientras que Midorima no llevaba nada, era claro que le había dicho que las cargara el solo.

Pero eso no era lo más importante, Kise entonces vio algo que no había notado antes… " _Kurokocchi tenía razón_ "-pensó mientras veía a los jóvenes caminar lentamente, pero no se veía igual que ayer…- " _Takaocchi está… distrayendo a Midorimacchi…_ "

Porque si no podía eliminar los problemas de Midorima… al menos haría que no estuvieran en su cabeza todo el día.

Al menos lo ayudaría a que la carga no fuera tan pesada, porque aunque Shintaro no se diera cuenta… ahora Takao también cargaba con sus problemas.

Y eso estaba bien…

Nunca es bueno cargar con los problemas solo…

Porque para eso están los amigos…

Y en este caso…

Para eso están los tontos pájaros enamoradizos…

Kise no pudo evitar sonreír- " _en que lio se ha metido Takaocchi…"-_

Fin del Acto II

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado: 3

Próximo Acto.

Reencuentro

¿Dudas o cometarios? Pueden hacerme lo saber, de verdad que agradezco todo su apoyo. Nos vemos~


	4. ACTO 3

Hola, estoy muy feliz con todo el apoyo recibido, realmente es todo un reto para mi pues Midorima es el "Uke" de esta historia y al "Juntarlo" con dos que son mas pequeños que el (de estatura) es una lata, pero tratare de que no sea un problema.

Espero les guste este nuevo acto.

Gracias por leer.

Acto III Reencuentro

Takao estaba ansioso, hoy comenzaban la Winter cup, y el equipo con el cual pelearían era relativamente sencillo, por lo cual estaba bastante confiado. Mientras se arreglaba y guardaba todo para salir de una vez por todas de su casa una idea se cruzó por su cabeza " _Tal vez deba pasar por Shin-chan también, e ir juntos a encontrarnos con el equipo_ " No sería raro que lo hiciera, muchas veces ya había recogido a Shintaro en su casa e iban juntos a la escuela, ¿Por qué no hoy también?

Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba un poco al pelinegro, y era que desde aquel día, no había podido hablar con Midorima, los entrenamientos habían sido muy duros la última semana, y por alguna razón sentía que eso iba a ser un problema.

Midorima se quedaba hasta muy tarde entrenando, claro que él lo acompañaba pero la razón por la cual el peliverde se quedaba hasta tarde en la escuela no se la podía imaginar el pelinegro.

Takao decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya se enteraría después, corriendo se dirigió hacia la casa de Shintaro, y casualmente este ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

" _Hoy tu día brillara con intensidad Cancer, pero ten mucho cuidado, ya que será todo lo contrario si estas cerca de algún Sagitario, los signos más compatibles para este día son Virgo y Escorpión, mantente cerca de ellos._ "

-¡Shin-chan!- Shintaro dejo su celular a un lado cuando escucho que Takao le hablaba - ¿Estás listo para el torneo?- pregunto con curiosidad, Midorima asintió con la cabeza, pero…había algo mal.

-¿Estás seguro? Te vez…cansado- dijo Takao, y era verdad, se notaba a kilómetros que Midorima no había dormido bien, Takao no podía asegurarlo completamente –ideas tuyas, estoy completamente bien- dijo Midorima.

-como digas Shin-Chan…pero, ya vamos tarde así que corre- dijo Takao fingiendo no darle mucha importancia pero aun así…

Realmente estaba preocupado.

**00**

Mientras se dirigían al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, Midorima no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago, la razón, un mensaje que le había llegado no solo a él, sino toda la generación de los milagros.

Akashi quería reunirse con todos en el estadio.

Y no podía faltar, de los nervios incluso no había comido muy bien últimamente ni tampoco había podido dormir, eso era malo, este torneo no iba a ser igual que las preliminares y él tenía que estar en su mejor forma…

**00**

-¡Llegan tarde!- los regaño su capitán una vez que al fin llegaron, Takao se disculpó torpemente mientras Midorima se mantenía en silencio, el capitán se acercó al peliverde, dando se cuenta del estado en el que venía, pues su mirada denotaba cansancio…

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con algo de cautela, Midorima asintió, ya era la tercera vez que le preguntaban eso, la primera había sido su hermana menor, y ahora Takao y el capitán _"¿Acaso se nota mucho?_ " pensó Midorima algo preocupado.

-Bien…- dijo no muy confiado el capitán- entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a entrar – dijo a todo el equipo de Shutoku, pero entonces Midorima se excusó diciendo que antes tenía que ir a otro lado – de acuerdo…pero no tardes- dijo y entonces todos se fueron.

-Shin-chan ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Takao, tratando de no sonar muy entrometido, pero Midorima negó con la cabeza- lo siento Takao, pero es un asunto de la generación de los milagros-

-¿Qué? eso no es justo- se quejó el pelinegro un poco preocupado " _eso significa que vera a ese tal Akashi…pero al menos ahí también estarán los otros"_ __eso estaba mejor…

No estaría solo

Takao vio como Shintaro comenzaba a caminar a alguna dirección " _pero no puedo confiarme…_ "pensó antes de comenzar a seguir al peliverde a una distancia prudente para así no ser notado.

Por otro lado, por cada paso que daba, sentía que sería su perdición, por suerte ese día si había llevado su Lucky Ítem, unas tijeras además de que había tratado de tomar todas las medidas preventivas para que no le fuera tan mal ese día… solo esperaba que realmente nada pasara.

Al llegar solo estaban Kise y Aomine, el rubio tecleaba en su celular mientras Aomine trataba de ponerse cómodo en algún lugar, al verlo llegar Kise lo saludo alegremente- ¡Midorimacchi! ¿!eeh!?- Kise soltó un grito al ver a Midorima. -¡¿Por qué vienes armado Midorimacchi?!

-¿De qué hablas-nanodayo?- pregunto confundido Midorima, Kise señalo las tijeras- es mi—

-se lo que es pero ¿Por qué las trajiste así? ¿Piensas atacar a alguien?- Kise realmente parecía preocupado por las tijeras, pero Aomine lo callo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ignóralo, está nervioso por el torneo y no sabe de qué habla- dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Midorima y lo vio extrañado- sí, estoy bien- dijo el peliverde adelantándose a su pregunta.

-pues no parece ¿estas enfermo o algo así?- pregunto el moreno, Midorima negó con la cabeza, en ese momento llego Murasakibara, quien no tardo en preguntar lo mismo que todos a Midorima- Traigo dulces ¿quieres Mido-chin?- le ofreció el peli morado, Midorima dijo que no quería nada.

En ese momento llego Kuroko, pero no venía solo, venía con Kagami y otro de sus compañeros, lo cual extraño mucho al resto, Midorima entonces se reprimió mentalmente " _Tal vez sí debí de haber traído a Takao_ "

Por otro lado Takao; quien se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos, también pensó lo mismo " _Oh… no es justo_ " , en ese momento entonces la plática de la generación de los milagros se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Akashi Seijuro, el ahora capitán de Rakuzan. Todos guardaron silencio al verlo llegar – " ¿ _Es el?… pero ¡si es un enano!_ " pensó Takao tratando de no soltar una carcajada _"¿Cómo es que esos gigantes lo respetan tanto?_ "

Esa pregunta se contestó por si sola, ya que cuando Takao se dio cuenta sintió la mirada de Akashi sobre de él… _"¿Me…está viendo?"_ ; El contacto visual había sido mínimo, casi inexistente, pero aun así, Takao podía jurar que sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo por esos instantes.

Había sido una sensación horrible.

En cierto modo, ahora entendía a Shintaro

No…

A todos ellos.

Takao estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que solo un grito lo logro despertar, por alguna razón Akashi había terminado con las tijeras de Midorima y había atacado a Kagami.

 _"¿Qué acaso está loco?"_

 _"¿Qué clase de persona era esa?_ "Pensó Takao _– "o a un peor… ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver con Shin-chan?"_ eso preocupo mucho al pelinegro, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escucho algo que lo puso de nervios.

-Nos veremos en el torneo…- dijo al pelirrojo con aquel tono de voz tan…indescifrable y entonces- Shintaro…quédate…tenemos que hablar- Takao pudo notar que no solo él se tensó al escuchar eso, todos lo hicieron y el más afectado fue Midorima. Pero lo que más extraño a Takao no fue eso, sino la forma de pedirlo, cualquiera hubiera dicho "¿Podemos hablar?" pero en este caso había sido una especie de orden…

Algo que no se podía cuestionar…

¿Quién era realmente Akashi Seijuro?

Takao se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar y ver mejor, mientras lo hacia los demás comenzaron dejar el lugar, Takao observo como Kuroko y Kise se miraron preocupados _"¿Por qué…?"_ Takao trataba de entender de alguna forma que era lo que pasaba, o mejor dicho ¿Qué había pasado?

Pero pronto se enteraría.

-Shintaro- comenzó a hablar Akashi una vez que estaban completamente "solos", debido a que Akashi estaba unos escalones arriba, estaba a la altura de Midorima con solo unos centímetros de separación- ¿seguirás desafiándome?-

-las veces que sean necesarias para que te alejes de mi – contesto Midorima con seguridad, falsa seguridad, quería irse de ahí… y por alguna razón…

Deseaba tener a Takao cerca.

Akashi rio abiertamente al escuchar la respuesta de Midorima, esa risa puso de nervios a Takao- Shintaro ¿Cuándo dejaras de mentir?- dijo Akashi- tu más que nadie es quien quiere regresar a esto- dijo el pelirrojo al momento que tomaba la mejilla de Shintaro. Al sentir el frio contacto Midorima lo detuvo y alejo su mano de él.

-Yo no quiero nada que venga de ti- le aseguro Midorima- ¿Ah no?...- pregunto desafiante Akashi- veamos si es verdad…- dijo y entonces sorpresivamente tomo el rostro de Midorima con ambas manos y lo beso.

Era un beso sin tacto

Robado

Forzado de muchas maneras

Midorima trato de alejarse, trato de alguna forma alejar a Akashi de él…

Pero no fue así

Inconscientemente Midorima comenzó a dejar de luchar y a dejar que Akashi siguiera con aquel beso.

Takao quien estaba viendo todo la escena tuvo que contenerse para no salir de su escondite y golpear al "enano de rojo"; como había decidido llamarlo, pero aun así, por muy molesto que estuviera había algo que no le permitía ir e interrumpir.

" _¿Por qué Shintaro ya no lo detiene?_ " se preguntó Takao, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a perturbarlo " _¿Le esta…correspondiendo?_ "

No lo sabía, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así.

No podía ser así.

Finalmente, Akashi se separó de Midorima triunfante - ¿ahora lo ves Shintaro? Tu cuerpo aún recuerda al mío- le aseguro, Midorima tenía la mirada perdida en aquellos intensos ojos rojos.

Aquellos ojos tan controladores y manipuladores.

-deja de luchar ya Shintaro…- dijo el pelirrojo- A...Akashi, yo…- comenzó a decir Midorima, pero el portador del Ojo de emperador lo interrumpió volviéndolo a besar, esta vez no hubo forcejeo alguno.

Takao se mordió el labio " _Ya es suficiente_ " pensó bastante molesto y dispuesto a salir y alejar a Midorima de aquel sujeto, pero entonces algo lo detuvo. Midorima se lajeo de Akashi de nuevo.

-No…no Akashi, yo no quiero "Esto" de nuevo…- comenzó a decir el peliverde – yo…

-Shintaro, lo importante aquí no es lo que "Tu" quieras ¿recuerdas?- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo, Takao se alejó del lugar y saco su teléfono celular – " _Tal vez lo mejor no es salir de la nada así, le llamare por teléfono"_ pensó mientras marcaba el número de Midorima.

No estaba muy lejos por lo que pudo escuchar como este sonaba.

- _¿Takao?-_ Hablo Midorima una vez que contesto la llamada.

 _-Shin-chan ¿Dónde estás ya tardaste mucho y todos te están buscando?-_ dijo Takao tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. A lo lejos aún podía verlos, y entonces vio que justo cuando Midorima iba a contestarle, Akashi le quito el teléfono – _Aléjate de Shintaro…-_ le hablo de forma amenazante.

Midorima intentó quitarle su teléfono y recuperarlo, pero con solo una mirada Akashi lo detuvo y siguió hablando – _sé que estuviese espiando… y no lo volveré a repetir, aléjate de él…es mío.-_ dijo y corto la llamada regresándole el teléfono a Midorima quien estaba completamente confundido.

-Nos vemos en el torneo Shintaro- dijo y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo poco después – y eso también va para ti – dijo volteándolo a ver – tu eres mío…- le recordó, Midorima sintió que perdía el equilibrio por un momento y observo como Akashi dejaba el lugar.

Una vez que el "Peligro" paso, Takao salió de su escondite y se acercó a Midorima.

-Shin-chan…-

-¿Qué tanto viste?- pregunto Midorima interrumpiéndolo, se le oía molesto, y Takao sabía que tenía todo el derecho de estarlo…- Todo…- respondió el pelinegro apenado. Midorima comenzó a avanzar dándole la espalda – s- ¡Shin-chan! ¡Espera!- lo llamo Takao y corrió a detenerlo.

-¡Lo siento! Sé que no debí de haber venido… Shin-chan yo –

-Midorima – lo interrumpió el peliverde – llámame Midorima…

-¿Cómo?- Takao no lo entendía "¿ _Acaso está tratando de distanciarme?_ " se preguntó confundido, pues no esperaba que Midorima le pidiera que lo llamara por su apellido.

Eso lo desconcertó mucho.

¿Tanto mal había hecho?

Midorima comenzó a avanzar de nuevo dejando a Takao atrás…

Solo

-¡espera!- lo detuvo el pelinegro – no me digas que vas a hacerle caso, ¡tú no le perteneces!

-no sabes nada Takao y no te metas – pidió el peliverde zafándose de su agarre- acaso tu…- comenzó a decir Takao- ¿sientes algo por el?- Takao no quería admitirlo pero esa idea le molestaba mucho…

El había querido acercarse a Midorima incluso antes de que entrara a Shutoku… lo admiraba.

Aun que esa admiración se transformó en otra cosa

Algo más problemático

Midorima no respondió a su pregunta y de nuevo le rectifico que no se involucrara y se fue del lugar, dejando al pelinegro solo.

" _Oh no Shin-chan, ese enano ya tuvo su oportunidad…"-_ ahora es la mía- murmuro el pelinegro decidido.

**00**

Mientras tanto por los pasillos del estadio caminaba Midorima con semblante serio **-** ese tonto- murmuraba Shintaro molesto, pero no estaba molesto con Takao por haber "espiado" .

No

Simplemente…

 _No podía involucrarlo_

 _Por qué Akashi es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, con tal de conseguir lo que desea._

Fin del Acto III

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier duda o comentario la esperare ansiosamente: D

Próximo Acto:

Lazos rotos.


	5. ACTO 4

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, esta vez tarde demasiado en actualizar pero la tarea me está matando, espero y no se repita mucho esto de no actualizar.

Esta historia está muy lejos de terminar, no está ni a la mitad XD

Gracias por sus Reviews, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo (aun que dejé mis proyectos escolares de lado XD)

Y pues bueno, espero les guste este acto…

Acto IV Lazos rotos

Muchos representan la amistad como un lazo que une a dos personas o más…

Un lazo que transmite emociones tanto felices como tristes

Ese lazo está formado de confianza y amor

Y en muchas circunstancias es muy difícil que este lazo se rompa, pues solo algo muy fuerte puede tensarlo lo suficiente como para romperlo.

Pero hay ocasiones en la que los mismos atados por ese lazo tensan la cuerda apropósito…

Y la rompen

Dando por terminada lo que tal vez pudo a ver sido una gran amistad o incluso…

Algo más profundo

**00***

El partido de Shūtoku vs Ōnita ya estaba terminando su primera mitad, se suponía que sería sencillo, pues en el no había nadie de la generación de los milagros y aun mas, ellos si tenían a uno.

A Midorima

Pero tal pareciera que no estaba en el juego.

Estaba distraído

Si le daban un pase, no reaccionaba hasta poco después, o aun peor, dos de esos pases terminaron fuera de la cancha y otros cuantos pegándole en el hombro.

Algo estaba mal

El capitán y el entrenador lo sabían…

Y no solo eso, Midorima se notaba muy cansado, como si hubiera jugado 5 partidos seguidos…lo cual no era el caso.

En las gradas Kise observaba el juego de Shutoku preocupado junto con Aomine – Ya sabía yo que tenía algo raro- comento el moreno con los brazos en la nuca.

-¿Crees que la haya pasado algo con Akashicchi?- pregunto Kise con seriedad- lo más seguro es que si…pregúntale cuando termine el partido- respondió Aomine, Kise asintió.

El silbato sonó, dando inicio al medio tiempo de 10 minutos, por lo que cada equipo se dirigió a los vestidores.

-Midorima ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Toda la primera mitad has estado en las nubes- el entrenador realmente estaba molesto al igual que el capitán.

-Yo…lo siento- se disculpó Midorima – no volverá a pasar- prometió, el entrenador y el capitán se miraron por un segundo.

-de acuerdo…- sabían que sin Midorima sería aún más difícil ganar, por lo que decidieron no sacarlo del juego – pero concéntrate- pidió el entrenador.

El tiempo muerto termino y comenzaron a regresar a la cancha, Midorima no salió de inmediato y espero a que todos salieran.

-Shin…taro- lo llamó Takao, pero fue completamente ignorado, pues no recibió respuesta – ¿podrías por favor aunque sea hacerme caso?- pidió el pelinegro un poco molesto. Desde que habían tenido aquella "discusión" sobre Akashi, Midorima no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera cooperaba con él en el partido - no…no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado, ya te pedí disculpas- siguió diciendo el pelinegro, pero seguía recibiendo silencio como respuesta.

-¿oh es que acaso no estas molesto y le estás haciendo caso a ese enano?- pregunto molesto Takao y al fin Midorima volteo a verlo enfadado - …oh disculpa ¿ofendí a tu novio?-

-Cállate Takao- dijo Midorima, volviendo a voltearse, realmente no quería hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca, pero Takao insistían en hacerlo, y eso lo estaba molestando.

-¡No tu cállate!- exigió Takao- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? Como si no fuera nada- Takao realmente estaba molesto o tal vez… solo buscaba una excusa para liberar un poco todos aquellos sentimientos…- desde que llegaste a Shutoku he estado ahí para ti, nunca pedí nada a cambio, incluso me gane cientos de burlas por andar detrás de ti como perro faldero…- Midorima observaba a Takao sorprendido…

-Solo quería conocerte más y ayudarte a superar tus problemas ¿Y que gane a cambio? – Takao soltó un risa nerviosa – ¿tu desprecio? ¿Tu indiferencia? No sé cuál duele más Shintaro, pero …-

-Takao- lo llamo Midorima tratando de calmarlo, pero no sirvió de nada- ¡Déjame terminar!- exigió el pelinegro. – Yo… yo solo quería estar a tu lado- Takao se rompió – y ¡tú solo insistes en alejarme! Y sabes que, ¡No me importa! Ve y quédate con tu enano ese y…

-¡Takao!- grito Midorima haciendo que al fin el pelinegro se detuviera- ¿puedes callarte ya?- pidió desconcertando al pelinegro.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frio con él?

-¿podrías dejar de malinterpretar todo?- pregunto molesto Midorima, no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

-¿Mal…interpretar?- repitió Takao lentamente.

-¡sí! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? Olvídalo- se arrepiento de decirlo Midorima, ¿Por qué tenía que explicarle de todos modos a ese testarudo?

-¿Ves? De esto estoy hablando- se quejó el pelinegro - ¡Nunca confías en mí!... ¡Y se supone que somos amigos!-

-es por tu bien- explico Midorima, tratando de dar por terminada la discusión…

-¿por qué lo seria?, ni que ese Akashi fuera a matarme- pregunto Takao sin entender por completo ¿Por qué el miedo al excapitán de Teiko?

-yo si lo creo capaz…no lo conoces Takao, así que por favor… no te involucres- pido Midorima una vez mas y salió de los vestidores dejando a Takao muy triste y molesto.

 _-" ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta? O tal vez no fui muy claro…por qué tiene que ser tan….ciego."-_ Takao no lo sabía…y por un momento realmente pensó en alejarse del peliverde.

Pero había algo que se lo impedía

**00**

El segundo tiempo comenzó, esta vez Shutoku regreso encestando una y otra vez gracias a Midorima, había cambiado muy rápido de actitud… sin embargo no estaba del todo concentrado.

Estaba cansado

Y no solo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que Akashi lo estaba observando desde las gradas, cada movimiento que hacía, cada gesto.

Estaba analizándolo

Comiéndoselo con aquellos ojos tan intensos…

El partido término, Shutoku gano, pero ese no era el final, faltaban otros dos partidos…

Midorima no estaba seguro si poder aguantar otro poco más de pie…

Quería dormir

Cerrar los ojos aunque sea por un momento…

**00**

Takao caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, ahora mismo estaban descansando en la espera de su hora de jugar el segundo partido por lo que no tenía nada que hacer y mucho menos ahora que Midorima lo estaba evitando a toda costa.

-Ese tonto…- murmuro por lo bajo Takao y entonces pateo una botella lo más fuerte que pudo, y siguió avanzando, hasta que escucho un grito a lo lejos.

-¿Qué demonios?- mascullo Aomine mientras veía como Kise se agarraba la cabeza por el impacto- ¡ouch! ¿De dónde salió eso?- pregunto el rubio mientras sobaba su cabeza y entonces alzo la vista viendo a Takao a lo lejos.

-¡L-lo siento!- se disculpó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ellos- no pensé que golpearía a a alguien.

-está bien… entiendo que estés frustrado- comentó Kise aun sobando un poco su cabeza, Takao bajo la mirada – eso solo que- comenzó a decir Takao- no entiendo por qué rayos le está haciendo caso.

-¿a quién?- pregunto Kise preocupado- ¡A ese enano de rojo!- grito Kazunari frustrado, Kise y Aomine se voltearon a ver- ¿Enano de rojo?- pregunto Aomine justo antes de soltar una carcajada – si Akashi te llega a escuchar…- trataba de decir mientras reía.

-oye Aominecchi no es para tanto…- dijo Kise serio- ¿Acaso tu viste algo Takaocchi?- pregunto el rubio – si… y ahora Shin-chan me odia por eso- se quejó- pero es por culpa de ese…

-ya, ya- dijo kise interrumpiéndolo- ¿Qué paso entre esos dos? Nosotros nos fuimos y los dejamos solos… ¿Qué viste?- pregunto, kazunari suspiro frustrado.

-se besaron- dijo, los otros dos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso – y después ese…tipo, me amenazó diciendo que me alejara de Shintaro…- continuo explicando- y también se lo dijo a Shin-chan… ¡Y le está haciendo caso!- grito frustrado.

-vaya…- comento Aomine- eso explica todo.

-si…- continuo Kise- pero no creo que Midorimacchi le esté haciendo caso- explico el rubio.

-¿No?- pregunto cofundado Takao- pero entonces ¿Por qué me está alejando?- Takao no comprendía entonces la reciente actitud de Midorima.

-Por qué Akashi te amenazo…- dijo Daiki,- ¿Y eso que?- pregunto Takao aun sin entender por qué tanto miedo hacia el capitán de Rakuzan.

-Pues que…Midorimacchi no quiere que Akashicchi te lastime- dijo Kise- aunque no lo creas tiene su lado sensible…- dijo en forma de broma el rubio.

-eso… o está pasando lo mismo que en Teiko- dijo esta vez Daiki - ¿Qué paso en Teiko exactamente?- pregunto Takao cansado de que siempre mencionara aquella época y él nunca se enterara de nada.

-no digas eso Aominecchi- pidió Kise- fue difícil hacer que Midorimacchi superara eso- comenzó a decir el rubio confundiendo aún más a Takao -lo se…- dijo Daiki- pero es lo más seguro…

-espera ¿De qué hablan ahora? – los interrumpió Takao - ¿Qué paso con Shin-chan en Teiko? ¿Qué le hizo ese enano?- Por alguna razón, Takao comenzó a molestarse no queriéndose imaginar que había pasado.

-nosotros solo sabemos parte de la historia, quien sabe todo lo que paso es Tetsu- respondió Aomine- pero si realmente esta pasando de nuevo, lo peor que podemos hacer es dejar que se repita.

-y ¿Cómo hacemos eso?- pregunto Takao preocupado- No te alejes de Midorimacchi, no importa que tanto el te lo pida, no lo dejes solo… - dijo Kise con seriedad- nosotros fallamos en eso…y las cosas empeoraron demasiado- continuo con tono arrepentido.

-y más importante aún… no hay que dejar que Akashi se le acerque demasiado- dijo esta vez el moreno -lamento que no podamos decirte mas Takaocchi, pero…. Lo único que te pido es que no dejes que se rompa de nuevo-

 _"¿Romperse?"-_ se preguntó Takao confundido.

Takao no sabía que pensar

¿Por qué tanto misterio?

¿Por qué no le decían lo que sabían?

¿Tan malo fue lo que había pasado?

**00**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del estadio se encontraban Akashi y Midorima frente a frente, el ambiente era tenso

Asfixiante.

-Shintaro quiero una respuesta- exigió el pelirrojo- no aceptare un no como respuesta- advirtió antes de que el peliverde pudiera contestar.

-No puedo- fue la respuesta de Midorima- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Akashi un tanto molesto, pero basto con ver los verdes ojos de Midorima para saber la razón – es… ¿por aquel sujeto?- pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de no sonreír sínicamente - ¿Cuál era su nombre? Así, Kazunari Takao ¿No?- Midorima no respondió, por lo que Akashi tomo ese silencio como un sí, y sonrió abiertamente.

-No me digas que sientes algo por el…eso sería… inaceptable- dijo borrando su siniestra sonrisa al pronunciar esa última palabra, Midorima se tensó al escucharlo hablar así- Ya te lo había dicho…tu eres mío- continuo- ¿Cómo poder hacer que entiendas eso?- le pregunto…

El ambiente se tensó aún más…

-creo que la respuesta es obvia- hablo Akashi- tendré que deshacerme de el- sentenció.

-No- pidió de inmediato Shintaro- no es necesario…-

-¿Ah no?- pregunto escéptico Akashi- no quiero arriesgarme- dijo, asiendo que Midorima se preocupara aún más- por favor Akashi…no lo vuelvas a hacer.- pidió Shintaro.

-pero si tú eres quien me obliga a hacerlo, no sé por qué te quejas- aclaro Seijuro con frialdad, Midorima bajo la mirada – bien… no hace nada- dijo el pelirrojo , pero eso no relajo a Midorima ni un poco, sabía que pediría algo a cambio...

Un precio…que Midorima no pudo negar.

-De acuerdo…pero debes prometerme algo primero- propuso el peliverde…- prométeme que no volverá a ser lo mismo que en Teiko- pidió Midorima, Akashi sonrió

-Mi querido Shintaro…- comenzó a decir Akashi mientras tomaba la mano derecha del más alto con delicadeza- te prometo que no será así, siempre y cuando tú también cumplas tu promesa…- le aseguro mientras posaba un beso en la mano de Shintaro.

Midorima no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento sintió que había hecho un pacto con el mismísimo Lucifer…

Tal vez no estaba tan alejado a la realidad ese sentimiento

Pero no tenía otra alternativa…

Tendría que sacrificarse…

Una vez más.

**00**

Fin del Acto V.

Así es, el enano de rojo se salió con la suya :0

¿Qué hará Takao ahora?

¿Qué hará Midorima?

¿Qué paso en Teiko?

¿Qué hizo Akashi?

¿Por qué Kuroko si sabe lo que paso?

¿Kagami entenderá aunque sea algo de lo que está pasando?

¿Por qué Takao no se da por vencido?

¿Por qué Midorima es tan Ooc?

¿Por qué Takao es tan …eh?

¿Todo esto tendrá final feliz?

¿Terminare el Fic?

¿Por qué me hago tantas preguntas?

Descúbranlo en los próximos actos :3

¡Gracias por su apoyo y por leer!


	6. ACTO 5

Hola, al fin actualizo, hay una cosita que me preocupa un poco, me gustaría saber si les está gustando el rumbo que lleva la historia… esa duda ha estado trabándome un poco al momento de escribir, así que bueno, espero les guste este nuevo acto :3

Gracias por leer.

 **ACTO V Quiero que estés a mi lado.**

"No lo dejes solo y pase lo que pase, no dejes que se acerque a Akashi"

No importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, simplemente no lo comprendía por completo y la situación empeoraba cada vez más, Midorima lo había terminado de alejar, viéndose solo en los partidos, pero sin cooperar en lo absoluto.

Pronto serían los cuartos de final y pelearían contra Rakuzan.

Y Midorima…

No le hablaba

No respondía sus mensajes

Nada

Takao había intento ir a verlo a su casa pero…no se sentía seguro

¿Qué le diría?

¿Acaso tenía derecho a exigir algo?

 _No_

Porque ni siquiera era amigos…

No… No lo eran.

Y tal vez eso era lo que más dolía…

**00**

Midorima boto el celular a un lado y suspiro intranquilo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Takao no había dejado de enviarle mensajes…

¿Por qué tenia que se tan necio?

¿Por qué tenía que estar de entrometido?

Pero había algo que preocupaba un poco más al peli verde…Akashi también lo había estado contactando…

Pero el tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo ahora

Así lo había aceptado

Midorima cerró los ojos

 _"¿Sera como antes?"_ pensó con un poco de esperanza y culpabilidad, una parte de él deseaba que fuera así, mientras que otra parte deseaba terminar con todo ese drama y alejarse del pelirrojo…

Shintaro comenzó a recordar aquellos días en Teiko, días tan dulces pero amargos a la vez…

**00**

 _El día era nublado y sin embargo, por alguna razón eso le causaba tranquilidad y ¿Por qué no? Felicidad. Ese mismo día comenzaba una nueva fase de su vida, su educación secundaria en la prestigiosa secundaria Teiko… y más importante aún, también comenzaba su entrenamiento en el equipo de basquetbol de Teiko._

 _Aun no sabía si sería titular pronto o no, pero se esforzaría al máximo._

 _Y…_

 _Fue en aquel nublado y tranquilo día cuando lo vio por primera vez…_

 _A la persona que pronto robaría su corazón._

 _Akashi Seijuro._

 _Lo recordaba bastante bien_

 _Un sencillo cruce de miradas fue el artífice de una sensación desconocida para el…_

 _Para ambos._

 _Y fue el inicio del fin_

 _No paso mucho cuando finalmente se conocieron…pues ambos entraron al equipo titular de Teiko. Podían pasar horas platicando de diversas cosas, tenían tanto en común, y aun mas importante…_

 _Midorima pronto noto que Akashi era así solo con él._

 _Considerado, protector…e incluso dulce, cosa que no era así para los demás…_

 _Y eso le gustaba mucho…_

 _Era el único que podía ver aquellas sinceras sonrisas en el rostro del pelirrojo, aquella dulce mirada y oír sus embriagadoras palabras._

 _Shintaro no pudo evitarlo… y por más que quiso y busco forma de no sentirse de esa forma, fue imposible._

 _No pudo contener esos sentimientos_

 _Se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida…_

 _Y por alguna razón eso le causaba pánico…_

 _" ¿Y si me rechaza?"_

 _"¿Y si siente asco de mí?"_

 _O aun peor…_

 _" ¿Y si se aleja de mí?"_

 _Eran las preguntas que atormentaban a Shintaro día y noche cada vez que pensaba en el joven Akashi._

 _Pero un día sucedió, Midorima no sabía si fue obra de su amada Oha Asa o solo fue un regalo de la vida…_

 _Sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos_

 _Y fue el mismo Seijuro quien tomo la iniciativa…_

 _…._

 _\- Shintaro- Hablo el pelirrojo con aquella voz que derretía el alma del peliverde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente en medio de una partida de shogi, una de las tantas formas de invertir tiempo juntos. Midorima alzo la vista al momento de escuchar su nombre, Akashi miraba al tablero y sonreía al hacerlo- últimamente me he estado preguntando algo, y tú eres el único que puede darme la respuesta- comento el más pequeño mientras movía una de sus piezas en el tablero._

 _-¿Qué es?- pregunto el peliverde extrañado, ya que Akashi no salía preguntarle cosas, sino más bien…darle respuestas, el silencio se prolongó por unos momentos, y Akashi finalmente hablo- ¿compartirías tu vida conmigo?- pregunto y entonces alzo la mirada chocando con los ojos verdes de Shintaro._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Midorima confundido y con un nudo en el estómago, Akashi sonrió aún más y tomo la mano derecha del más alto – a eso mismo… quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo, quiero que estés a mi lado…siempre- explico el pelirrojo mientras rozaba con delicadeza la mano del peliverde, haciendo que la piel se le erizara por el suave contacto – en todo este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos… llegue a la conclusión de que estoy …enamorado de ti- Midorima se sorprendió al escuchar eso último, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y un ligero rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas y orejas – y yo sé que… tu sientes lo mismo por mí, Shintaro._

 _Y tenía toda la razón…_

 _…._

 _Siempre tenía la razón, Midorima no se había dado cuenta pero en el tablero de Shogi, su rey estaba en jaque…_

 _**00**_

Los recuerdos del peliverde fueron interrumpidos de forma precipitada por un pequeño sonido, su teléfono celular estaba sonando…era una llamada de Akashi. Midorima contesto – ¿si?-

-Hola Shintaro- saludo el joven Seijuro - ¿estas ocupado?... quiero verte- explico el motivo de su llamada, Midorima no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago- no te preocupes…no intentare nada, lo prometo.

-¿Donde?- pregunto Shintaro no muy seguro- En aquella cafetería, la que solíamos visitar en nuestro días en Teiko… ¿Recuerdas?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Midorima respondió afirmativamente, ¿Cómo no la iba a recordar?- Te veo ahí en una hora…- dijo Akashi justo antes de despedirse y colgar la llamada.

¿Cuál seria su movimiento ahora?

**00**

Midorima no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, hace 10 minutos que había llegado a la dichosa cafetería, y Akashi aun no llegaba, no lo culpaba, el había llegado mucho antes de la hora acordada, por lo que justo cuando dieron las 4 de la tarde, la puerta se abrió y por ella entre el pelirrojo con aquella fría mirada…

Aquella fría mirada que cambio al verlo sentado no muy lejos… transformándose en una mirada calidad

Tan diferente

El pelirrojo tomo asiento frente a él, lo saludo y tomo su mano – necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo Shintaro- comento yendo directo al grano, Midorima no dijo nada para que así el más bajo continuara- es acerca de nuestro partido- dijo recordándole que en los cuartos de final, sus equipos se enfrentarían- no quiero que juegues en el…- dijo, o más bien…sonó como una orden.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Shintaro confundido- Te he visto cansado últimamente…lo mejor será que no juegues- explico el pelirrojo, pero Midorima negó con la cabeza- dime la verdad Akashi…- pidió, Akashi borro la sonrisa de su rostro y tomo con más fuerza la mano del peli verde.

-No quiero pelear contra ti… pero no puedo defraudar a mi equipo- explico Akashi- lo mismo pasa conmigo- puntualizo Midorima, pero Akashi negó con la cabeza- claro que no, tú ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por el destino de Shutoku- aseguro el pelirrojo, Midorima no compendia a que se refiera con eso, por lo que le pidió que explicara eso último.

-Hable con tus padres… y ellos están completamente de acuerdo con esto – Midorima comenzó a preocuparse- por lo que, una vez que el torneo de invierno termine, tu dejaras Shutoku y vendrás conmigo a Rakuzan…

**00**

Takao caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con desdén, estaba aburrido, preocupado y todo por culpa de un joven con complejo tsundere que no salía de su cabeza.

Maldecía el día en el cual se había enamorado de él perdidamente.

Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo, al voltear vio una escena que lo dejo perplejo… Shintaro estaba en el suelo y cubría su rostro con el brazo…y justo en frente estaba Akashi Seijuro, con aquella impotente mirada en su rostro…

Se le veía molesto

Y a Shintaro se le veía … asustado, confundido

…

No lo sabía.

Pero lo que si sabía era que…ese sujeto había herido a Midorima…

A su Shin-chan…

Takao no lo pensó dos veces, y de nuevo se involucró en un asunto que no le incumbía, pero eso no importaba ahora… se sentía molesto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes.

Y justo cuando Akashi se disponía a poner su mano sobre Midorima de nuevo, Takao lo detuvo, poniendo se en medió - ¡Aléjate de él!- exigió el pelinegro, muchas personas alrededor comenzaron a murmurar, algunas preocupadas, otras molestas.

-Eso debería decirlo yo…- comento Akashi con un tono frio de voz, mientras la hacía Takao ayudaba a Midorima a levantarse del suelo, el peliverde tenía la mirada perdida…- Shintaro….ven- ordeno, si no fuera por que Takao estaba tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, el pelinegro podía jurar que Midorima iba a obedecerlo.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía estar a su lado?

Takao se mordió el labio, y entonces, saco a Shintaro de ahí, sin escuchar las amenazas de Seijuro a lo lejos…solo quería alejarse y alejar a Midorima de aquel sujeto.

**00**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Midorima una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, Takao soltó un risa al escuchar esa pregunta - ¿es que acaso no te quedo claro aquel día Shin-chan? Vaya que eres algo despistado – Midorima no dijo nada, Takao volteo a verlo con seriedad - ¿enserio aun no sabes por qué lo hago?- Midorima no respondió – Tal vez así quede más claro- dijo y entonces comenzó a acercarse al más alto.

 _"¿Takao?"_

¿No sabía por qué lo hacía….?

¿No compendia sus razones a pesar de todas las señales?

No….

No es que no las hubiera visto

Era que no quería verlo de esa forma

Takao poso sus labios sobre los de Shintaro…

Con suavidad

Con tanta delicadeza

Midorima no podía creer la enorme diferencia que había con aquel dulce beso y los demandantes de Akashi…

Sofocadores y sin tacto, a pesar de que no siempre habían sido así.

-Shin-chan… quiero que estés a mi lado… siempre-

**00**

No era que no lo notara, Midorima sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de Takao hacia él, pero no quería verlo así, tenía miedo…

Miedo de que la historia se repitiera

De que la pesadilla continuara

Sin darse cuenta de que la pesadilla nunca había terminado y que…ahora se volvería más horrible que nunca…

Fin del Acto V

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en los comentarios, pues así me apoyan mucho y motivan a continuar esta historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: D


	7. ACTO 6

Hola, lamento la demora, pronto comenzara el Arco de Teiko, es decir los actos que engloban todo lo que paso ahí… si todo va bien, será en 2 actos más.

Y pues bueno, espero les guste este nuevo acto :3

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan este fic dejándome reviews y demás, mi motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias!

Acto VI Decisiones precipitadas.

 _-Quiero que estés a mi lado siempre Shintaro – La voz de Seijuro invadía sus oídos, tan calmada, tan segura, su mirada veía a través de él y su corazón.- Akashi…- el contacto labial no se hizo esperar era tan dulce y suave…_

 _Delicado._

 _-Te prometo que te protegeré- aseguro el pelirrojo besando la mano derecha de Shintaro con suavidad- Juro….que te amare…_

 _"Siempre"_

 _"Y nunca te dejare…"_

 _Nunca_

-Takao…- Shintaro no sabía que decir, aquellos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza e inevitablemente comenzó a sentirse nostálgico – yo…

-No tienes por qué responder ahora- lo interrumpió Takao- lo que menos quiero es presionarte aún más pero…- el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa y apretó un poco más la mano de Shintaro – solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado… y que confíes en mi…- sus miradas se conectaron una vez mas, los ojos de Takao reflejaban seguridad… pero… no los de Midorima…

Sonaba tan sencillo; Confiar…. Pero en realidad eso era muy difícil para Shintaro, especialmente porque aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado antes.

En Teiko

Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese lugar

Tantas marcas aún quedaban de esos días

Tantos recuerdos que atesoraba aunque dolieran cada día…

Takao quería conocer aquello…

¿Qué era lo que Midorima atesoraba tanto de aquellos días?

¿Qué lo había lastimado tanto?

Sabía que no podía exigir saberlo, pero al menos intentaría hacerlo

Para estar más cerca de Shintaro

El silencio se prolongó un poco entre ambos jóvenes, hasta que finalmente Midorima asintió lentamente- Lo hare…- susurro con la mirada en el piso y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Takao sonrió abiertamente al ver aquella reacción.

Tan inocente

Tan temerosa

**00**

-Shin-chan- Takao rompió el silencio de pronto, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca de aquel viejo parque al cual habían llegado después de la discusión con Akashi, al oír que lo llamaban Midorima alzo la mirada del suelo y volteo verlo, preguntándole que sucedía- … no, no es que sea chismoso pero, ¿Por qué estabas con Akashi?- pregunto algo nervioso el pelinegro, en todo ese tiempo no había tocado el tema, pero ya no podía aguantar un minuto más sin saber que había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos…

Midorima bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nervioso, mordió un poco su labio inferior… "¿Debería decirle?" pensó confundido...

" _Debes de confiar más en nosotros Midorima-kun…_ " Las palabras de Kuroko en Teiko resonaron en su mente…, no, no podía volver a cometer el mismo error…

-Yo…lo acorde con el- respondió el peliverde, Takao lo miro confundido - ¿A qué te refieres?- Shintaro no respondió de inmediato y soltó un suspiro antes de continuar- … el… me pidió que volviéramos pero- hizo una ligera pausa, cosa que desespero un poco a Kazunari – pero yo no quiero volver con el… al menos eso creo- dijo confundido y continuo - y bueno, el sabe que tu eres "cercano " a mí y…- Shintaro ya no supo continuar, Takao abrió mucho los ojos al comprender un poco lo que sucedía.

-y te amenazo…- concluyo Kazunari, Shintaro asintió – me lo esperaba, Kise me advirtió eso- explico, Midorima volteo a verlo confundido – ¡pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso! Ese enano puede decir lo que quiera pero a mí no me va a hacer nada… no soy tan débil- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilizador, pero no sirvió de nada – Shin-chan… no tienes que preocuparte por mi ¿De acuerdo?- pidió con una ligera sonrisa, Shintaro asintió lentamente. – ¿Así que fue por esa "amenaza" que me comenzaste a ignorar?- Shintaro asintió – si serás tonto…- dijo mientras reía un poco y con sus manos acercaba el rostro de Shintaro al suyo…

\- ¡T-Takao!- grito avergonzado el peliverde por el repentino acto del pelinegro- ¡oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- comenzó a decir una y otra vez al momento que soltaba al más alto y se alejaba un poco-…y… ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de que yo llegara a la cafetería?- pregunto cautelosamente.

Midorima vacilo un poco en decirle la "Notica" y decisión que habían tomado Akashi y sus padres sin su consentimiento – yo, contradije a Akashi- comenzó a decir el joven de gafas, Takao resoplo un poco pues le molesto que Midorima digiera eso con un tono arrepentido…- y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?.

-Que cuando termine la copa de invierno, me cambiare a Rakuzan-

-¿Qué?- Takao no lo podía creer – y… ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?- pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, Midorima negó con la cabeza – por eso se enfadó…- le explico, Takao no se podía explicar cómo es que Midorima y Akashi pudieron estar juntos en Teiko….

Era claro que no era una relación "Normal"…

-No sé qué hacer…- continuo diciendo Shintaro- yo, no quiero…-

-Shin-chan- lo interrumpió el pelinegro- él no te va a llevar a ningún lado, no mientras yo esté aquí y respire- le aseguro – pronto serán los cuartos de final y él es nuestro rival…lo aplastaremos – dijo decidido- juntos…

La mirada de Takao era decidida…e inspiraba un poco de valor en el corazón del Shintaro…

Con esa mirada basto para que Midorima tomara un poco de seguridad

**00**

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo ya más tranquilos, tratando de olvidar el incidente con Akashi de hace tan solo unos minutos, el silencio lejos de ser incomodo era reconfortante.

Tranquilizador

Sin embargo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un auto negro el cual se detuvo justo enfrente de ambos jóvenes, Midorima de inmediato se tensó…

Era el auto de su padre, la puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejado ver al hombre mayor dentro, se le veía claramente molesto…

Las razones eran obvias.

-Sube- le ordeno a su hijo mayor, Midorima suspiro agotado, sin ánimos de pelear subió al auto y justo antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada a Takao.

Una mirada que reflejaba una disculpa…

Takao lo entendió claramente, pero eso no fue lo que lo preocupo…

Lo que lo preocupo fue que la mirada de Shintaro se veía apagada

Vacía…

Desesperada…

Kazunari observo también que justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, el padre de Shintaro le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, y finamente arrancaba el auto y se alejaba del lugar, lo que Takao aún no se podía explicar era ¿Cómo fue que los había encontrado?

**00**

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto- comenzó a hablar el padre de Shintaro con severidad, no estaban muy lejos de llegar a casa, y después de un largo silencio al fin había decidido hablar, Midorima no despegaba la mirada de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?- pregunto Midorima aun viendo por la ventana, ignorando por completo el comentario de su padre – sobre dejar Shutoku…

-No es un tema a discutir, en Rakuzan tendrás una mejor educación- puntualizo el mayor- además…fue Akashi quien nos pidió ese favor – Midorima cerró los ojos y su padre continuo hablado- deberías sentirte afortunado de que el desea volver contigo- de nuevo aquel comentario.

Los padres de Shintaro nunca habían estado de acuerdo cuando se separó de Akashi al terminar la escuela secundaria, siempre buscaban la forma de hacérselo saber y eso lo molestaba mucho.

Pero aquel molesto interés por hacer que Shintaro regresara con Akashi no era por que Seijuro fuera un buen joven…

No, eso era lo de menos….

El interés de su familia era que Akashi es el heredero directo de una adinerada familia, tendría poder y muchas cosas más…

Lo apoyaban por interés… y Akashi lo sabía muy bien y usaba ese interés a su favor, cosa que solo perjudicaba a Shintaro aún más.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar, sin comentario alguno Midorima bajo del vehículo sabiendo muy bien lo que le esperaba en casa, o más bien… sabiendo quien lo estaba esperando, pues era más que obvio que el pelirrojo estaría ahí.

Y no estaba equivocado, una vez dentro, Seijuro pidió que los dejaran solos por un momento, y el silencio invadió la habitación.

-Te has vuelto muy desobediente Shintaro- comenzó a decir Akashi mientras se levantaba del sofá de la sala y se acercaba al peliverde, quien bajo la mirada al escuchar el comentario – no entiendo por qué tenemos que pasar por todo esto – continuo diciendo mientras se posicionaba justo enfrente del joven de gafas, quien seguía inmóvil – tú mismo me juraste que siempre estaríamos juntos- le recordó- yo también lo hice…te jure que nunca te dejaría- Akashi tomo la mano derecha de Shintaro, y el peliverde se alejó de él.

-eso fue antes- puntualizo el peliverde- ahora es diferente… y no pienso irme contigo a ningún lado, ni dejar Shutoku ni alejarme de Takao- Midorima estaba seguro de lo que decía, se podía ver en su mirada, cosa que molesto a Akashi…

Lo molesto mucho.

-" _Así que es por culpa de Kazunari que Shintaro se ha vuelto así…_ "- Pensó el pelirrojo con frialdad – " _pero eso se puede arreglar_ "- Shintaro- hablo fuerte el más bajo – es inevitable lo que va a suceder, pero si quieres ponerlo interesante…no veo por qué no- hablo arrogante el chico de ojos rojo y ámbar.

-¿Interesante?- pregunto Shintaro confundido, siempre no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex pareja…se asustaba un poco, pues se volvió completamente impredecible – así es- dijo Akashi con una sonrisa - tú quieres alejarte de mí… y yo quiero estar cerca de ti… ¿Qué te parece si resolvemos eso en nuestro partido?- propuso con seguridad.

-¿estas proponiendo una apuesta?- pregunto Midorima- llámale como quieras, pero así sería el trato- comenzó a explicar – si Shutoku gana te dejare tranquilo a ti y a ese molesto entrometido- Midorima lo escuchaba atentamente y con desconfianza – y ¿si gana Rakuzan?- pregunto el joven más alto, Akashi ensancho su sonrisa.

-si yo gano, volveremos a estar juntos, dejaras Shutoku y vendrás a vivir con mido a Kioto- dijo el pelirrojo, Midorima negó con la cabeza.

-Este mal si crees que voy a aceptar eso – dijo el peliverde- ¿acaso no confías en tu equipo?- pregunto con burla, Midorima soto un bufido molesto.

La tentación era grande, si ganaba podría liberarse de todo ese enorme problema que englobaba a Akashi y así familia…pero si perdía….todo se iría al abismo una vez más….

-entonces… ¿aceptas?- pregunto, Midorima volteo a verlo directo a los ojos, sabía que había algún truco…lo presentía pero… era una forma más sencilla de terminar con el problema

Y poder comenzar de nuevo…

-de acuerdo…sin trucos- pidió, Akashi asintió – no te preocupes Shintaro, sea cual sea el resultado…yo acabare ganando- le aseguro. Lamentablemente tenía razón, puesto que Seijuro contaba con algo que Midorima había olvidado

O más bien…

Algo que no podía recordar…

Fin del Acto VI

Espero les haya gustado :D tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, cualquier duda o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	8. ACTO 7

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios deberás que me apoyan mucho, me dan ganas de seguir actualizando, y bueno, supongo que este acto tal vez sea algo raro, pero necesario, espero les guste y si les llego confundir no duden en preguntarme qué onda :D

Sin más aquí el capítulo.

Acto VII Marcado...

Ya faltaban menos de 2 días para el comienzo de los cuartos de final y todos los equipos que habían participado hasta ahora estaban presentes en el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el resto del torneo debido a que habría modificaciones en el orden y fechas de los partidos que faltaban…

Por los pasillos caminaba con lentitud un joven alto de cabellos negros hechos rastas, tenía una mirada filosa que denotaba peligro y arrogancia, detrás de él venía su "equipo" lo bastante lejos para estar seguros.

Aquel joven de cabellos oscuros era Haizaki Shougo, un miembro no reconocido de la generación milagrosa de Teiko, al llegar al lugar de la ceremonia, desde arriba pudo ver a todos los jóvenes milagrosos presentes, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más al posar su mirada en Shintaro – es hora del show- dijo arrogante y comenzó a bajar en dirección al equipo de Shutoku.

Desde su lugar Ryouta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió pasar por toda su columna vertebral- ¿sucede algo Kise?- pregunto Kasamatsu al ver como el rubio temblaba un poco- no es nada senpai, solo un mal presentimiento- explico el joven rubio mientras trataba de sonreír un poco- ¿Tiene que ver con el partido dentro de dos días?- Kise asintió – si no vi mal- comenzó a decir Kise recordando un video sobre el equipo al cual se enfrentarían en los cuartos de final – en ese equipo esta Haizaki Shougo-

-¿Y?- pregunto desinteresado Kasamatsu- ¿Cómo qué "Y" senpai? ¡Él es alguien de mucho cuidado!- dijo preocupado el rubio, sonando incluso un poco desesperado - ¿Y? volvió a preguntar el peli negro- somos fuertes y te tenemos a ti ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos?- pregunto el senpai al momento que volteaba a ver los ojos de Ryouta, los cuales de pronto se apagaron un poco dejando ver su preocupación- no estoy preocupado por nosotros- dijo Kise, Kasamatsu alzo una ceja confundido – estoy preocupado por Midorimacchi.

**00**

-¿Sucede algo Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami al notar a su pareja actuar extraño de un momento a otro, el peli azul volteo a verlo con aquella cara de póker – algo malo va a suceder – dijo el chico de ojos celestes desconcertando a todo Seirin, quienes estaban muy atentos a lo que decía- ¿Por qué dices eso Kuroko-kun?- pregunto Riko confundida.

-¿ven a ese chico que está bajando por haya?- pregunto el oji azul mirando hacia una dirección en particular, todos voltearon a ver - ¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto Kagami sin darle mucha importancia- su nombre es Haizaki Shougo, él también era titular en Teiko- explico Tetsuya- al menos lo era hasta que paso cierto incidente…- termino de decir Kuroko.

-no sé porque siento que tiene que ver con el chico zanahoria- comento Kagami, Kuroko asintió- más de lo que imaginas…

**00**

Haizaki bajaba los escalones solo, su equipo ya había tomado su lugar y no se había tomado la molestia de llamarlo, pues sabían que no les haría caso, el pelinegro iba hacia alguien en particular, el cual aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

-buenas…- Lo saludo al momento de llagar a su lado y ponía una mano en el hombro del peliverde, quien dio un ligero salto al sentir el repentino contacto, tanto Midorima como el resto del equipo voltearon a ver al recién llegado - ¿Me recuerdas?- pregunto sínicamente.

-Haizaki- musito Shintaro confundido al ver al pelinegro frente a él, estaba completamente diferente a como estaba en Teiko, era más alto y fornido y tenía un aura impotente que denotaba peligro. Takao observo a ese sujeto con algo de molestia "¿Quién es este tipo y que busca con Shin-chan?" se preguntó el chico con ojo de halcón, en ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que aquel enorme sujeto le hablo – oye, me lo robare por un momento- dijo y tomo la mano del peliverde, hizo que se levantara y comenzaron a caminar fuera del lugar.

-¿"Pero que…"?- Takao no comprendía que pasaba y mucho menos porque Shintaro había accedido a ir con el…

Tenía un mal presentimiento, no muy lejos del lugar, una mirada fría seguía a Shintaro y a Haizaki-¿Pasa algo Sei-chan?- pregunto Reo al ver como de la nada Akashi se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar- no pasa nada, solo iré a saludar a alguien- contesto el joven Seijuro con una mirada fría y una sonrisa bastante extraña.

**00**

-¡Dai-chan! ¿Ese de ahí no es Haizaki-kun? – Pregunto la pelirosa alzando un poco el tono de voz – oye Satsuki, no grites tanto- se quejó el moreno sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho la pelirosa- ¿No escuchaste? Ahí está Haizaki- repito la chica y comenzó a señalar a un lugar, Aomine comenzó a buscar al susodicho y ahí estaba, tomando de la mano a Midorima llevándolo a algún lado – ese bastardo…- musito molesto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia haya.

-¿Eh? ¡Dai-chan! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica extrañada por la reacción del moreno, en ese momento Momoi noto que no solo Aomine se estaba dirigieron hacia Haizaki, sino que también un poco más lejos, Akashi iba hacia haya- ...oh no…- la pelirrosa saco de inmediato su teléfono – ¿Tetsu-kun?

**00**

-¿Qué haces aquí Haizaki?- pregunto molesto Midorima una vez que el pelinegro se detuvo en uno de los tantos pasillos del lugar…- pensé que ya no jugabas…

-¿Qué forma de saludarme es esa Shintaro?- pregunto el pelinegro lamiendo un poco sus labios- pensé que me recibirías de otra forma después de tanto tiempo sin vernos- dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse al peliverde, Shintaro comenzó a alejarse de Haizaki hasta que llego a la pared e inevitablemente se vio acorralado, el pelinegro sonrió al tener al joven de gafas completamente atrapado bajo su cuerpo- pensé que me extrañarías…- susurro mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro al del más bajo, Midorima desvió el rosto y con sus manos comenzó a tratar de empujarlo para alejarlo de él. – después de todo ahora que ya no estas con Seijuro…tal vez tenga una oportunidad ¿No?- pregunto mientras apartaba las manos de Shintaro para poder acercarse a él libremente.

Midorima cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente sus labios al momento que sintió que Haizaki trataba de besarlo, podía sentir como el más alto intentaba invadir su boca con su legua, pero el joven de gafas no lo permitiría…

Shougo se separó de el- oh vamos, a mí no me engañas con esa timidez, sé muy bien qué clase de perra eres, así que no te hagas el inocente- Midorima abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, Haizaki sonrió al notar esa reacción, y entonces volvió a acercar su rostro al de Shintaro, esta vez tomándolo de sus cabellos para así obligarlo a entre abrir los labios.

-N-¡no!- trato de decir Shintaro, pero por alguna razón no podía quitárselo de encima, se sentía cansado, apunto de desfallecer en cualquier momento – Oye bastardo, aléjate de el – se oyó una gruesa voz detrás de Haizaki, el pelinegro se separó de Shintaro y volteó molesto – no interfieras Daiki – se quejó Shougo con molestia, Aomine endureció su mirada

Haizaki embozo una sonrisa al ver al moreno molestarse aún más- no me digas que quieres una probada de esto – dijo tomando el rostro de Shintaro, en ese momento Aomine lo separo del peliverde a la fuerza y lo aventó al otro lado del pasillo y se disponía a darle un puñetazo cuando una voz los detuvo – espera Daiki- Akashi estaba no muy lejos caminando hacia ellos, con pasos algo lentos llegando a donde estaba Shintaro y lo ayudo a incorporarse, pues estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Shintaro?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Midorima lo vio confundido " _e-esa mirada…._ " La mirada del pelirrojo solo mostraba preocupación pura, no había nada más, incluso se podría decir que era cálida.

Era una mirada idéntica a las que le dedicaba en Teiko, cálida y protectora…una mirada que Shintaro extrañaba mucho.

-sí, yo…lo siento- se disculpó el peliverde- yo no quería que el…- los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar un poco – tranquilo Shintaro, no estoy enojado contigo…-dijo Akashi con suavidad, tratando de hacer que el joven de gafas se tranquilizara un poco -Daiki, llévatelo- pidió, Aomine lo miraba un poco extrañado, pero asintió y saco a Midorima de ahí dejando solos a Haizaki y a Akashi.

-Pensé que lo habías entrenado bien- comento sínico el pelinegro, la mirada de Akashi pronto se torno fría y amenazadora- eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo con severidad- no quiero que te acerques a Shintaro…ya te lo había dicho antes- le recordó, Haizaki soltó una risa.

-No es mi culpa que tu mascota sea tan caliente – dijo con arrogancia, Akashi apretó los puños-…además, tú no tienes derecho a exigir nada, tú y el ya no son NADA, él está completamente libre y yo pienso tomar tu lugar de una forma u otra- amenazo el pelinegro- es más…Yo lo entrenare como es debido, estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano….

\- me temo que eso no puede ser- dijo Akashi seguro- Shintaro y yo volveremos a estar juntos justo después de los cuartos de final…- Haizaki alzo una ceja, y Akashi comenzó a dejar el lugar, pero se detuvo unos pasos después y volteo a verlo- y para tu información…Shintaro está muy bien entrenado-

**00**

-¡Aomine-kun!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos en el momento que tanto Aomine como Midorima ya estaba regresando a la ceremonia, el grito provenía de Tetsuya, quien venía acompañado de Kise, Momoi y Takao - ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Kise con seriedad.

-se quedaron atrás- explico el moreno- Midorima-kun ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kuroko al ver que Shintaro no levantaba la mirada del suelo- Yo…lo siento- se disculpó el peliverde desconcertando a los chicos – Y-yo no quería, ahora Akashi se enojara y…- poco a poco Midorima comenzaba a sonar más desesperado, Kuroko se acercó a él y poso su mano en el hombro del más alto.

-tranquilo Midorima-kun, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte ¿recuerdas?- hablo con suavidad el peli celeste, Midorima levanto la vista y asintió lentamente- …

-¿Por qué Shin-chan se preocupa tanto?- pregunto Takao a Kise susurrando, el rubio le respondió de la misma forma- ¿recuerdas que te dije que Akashicchi y Midorimacchi fueron pareja?- pregunto, Takao asintió- solo digamos que Akashicchi era algo celoso…- explico, Takao seguía sin comprender- y eso dejo algunas marcas en Mido-rin- intervino Momoi también susurrando- es por eso que se disculpaba, una parte de él piensa que Akashi-kun aún tiene todo el derecho de enfadarse con el…-

-te refieres a que Shin-chan aun no supera por completo su… ¿ruptura?-pregunto confundido Takao, los chicos asintieron- Midorimacchi no quería alejarse de Akashicchi, nosotros lo hicimos…- explico Kise – en otras palabras, nosotros fuimos quienes hicimos "recapacitar" a Mido-rin- Takao se sorprendió mucho al oír eso " _entonces… ¿Shin-chan lo sigue queriendo?_ " Takao estaba muy confundido, y deseaba que no fuera así…

Deseaba que Midorima olvidara de una vez por todas a Akashi…

-Esta vez ese bastardo se pasó- comento Daiki bastante molesto, haciendo que la conversación "secreta" de los otros tres jóvenes se viera interrumpida-…pero al menos no paso a mas Dai-chan- dijo Momoi un poco aliviada - ¿Sucede algo Mido-rin?- pregunto la pelirosa al ver que el joven de gafas estaba demasiado callado y absorto en sus pensamientos.

-No pasa nada…es solo que nunca pensé que volvería a verlo- explico Shintaro- ¿a Haizaki?- pregunto Kise, pero el peliverde negó con la cabeza- a Akashi…-

-¿Te refieres a…? -comenzó a preguntar Momoi, y Shintaro asintió y los jóvenes milagrosos se vieron preocupados-Eso… ¿Es bueno o malo?- pregunto Kise confundido.

-¿Ambos?- respondió Aomine fastidiado, Takao observaba de un lado a otro a cada uno de los presentes " _Como odio no saber que sucede"-_ pensó con desdén el pelinegro- ¿Quién era ese sujeto?- pregunto Takao mientras se acercaba un poco a Shintaro y tomaba sus manos.

-Haizaki Shougo- hablo Kuroko aliviado de que el pelinegro cambiara un poco el tema – siempre fue muy problemático en Teiko…- dijo esta vez Kise- pero se supone que ya no jugaba baloncesto, creo que incluso se había mudado de ciudad- hablo esta vez Momoi- ¿Por qué habrá regresado?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-creo que todos sabemos la respuesta- dijo el recién llegado Akashi con seriedad mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ellos- pero ya no hay por qué preocuparse, dejara tranquilo a Shintaro- les aseguró, en ese momento se acercó a Midorima y sin reparos hizo que Takao soltara las manos del más alto, ambos jóvenes chocaron miradas en ese momento y Takao se mordió el labio para no gritarle algo.

El ambiente se tensó aún más.

Midorima observaba a Akashi en silencio, aquella mirada caída de nuevo se había tornado Fría, y un sentimiento de nostalgia se generó en su corazón…

Extrañaba a Akashi…

A su Akashi

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?

….

Fin del acto VII

OK, Ahora habrá HaiMido?, no lo sé, pero esta pareja rara tiene justificación, se explicara en el arco de Teiko, y bueno, espero les haya gustado este nuevo acto, muchas gracias por sus reviews y todo su apoyo, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer y espero y me den todo su apoyo dejando su review :3


	9. ACTO 8

Acto 8 oh ¡debo decir que es la primera vez que llego tan lejos en un Fanfic desde hace mucho tiempo, confesare que normalmente no los acabo por tiempo y ¿para qué negarlo? Por desmotivación (Ñe…es por los reviews D : ) , algo así como "Ni ha de estar bueno" D: pero creo que con este FanFic no está pasando esto, Gracias por su apoyo.

Para ser honesta, esta capitulo era de unas 5,000 palabras, algo largo en comparación a los demás actos, peeeero…soy malvada y lo dividí en dos y cacho XD.

Oh, otra aclaración, lo que esta COMPLETAMENTE en _cursiva y sin comillas, SON FLASHBACKS XD._

Una pequeña Nota: he notado que me estoy desviando mucho a lo AkaMido XD cuando la pareja principal es TakaMido, pero ¡no os preocupéis! , solo que es algo necesario…aun que para ser honesta, el final no estoy segura si Mido-chan se quedara con la cereza malvada o con el nene de Takao XD.

Sin mas, aquí el nuevo acto :

Acto VIII Te lo prometo…

Midorima se sentía perdido, como si solo estuviera vagando sin rumbo alguno, ni siquiera las predicciones de Oha Asa le estaban ayudando a sobrellevar sus problemas…

Se sentía confundido.

Y todo era gracias a Akashi….él era el culpable de todo, aunque no era justo culparlo completamente, el había cooperado…

Pero ahora que Akashi había cambiado tanto…

Quería volver a empezar, comenzar desde 0 su vida, y así de alguna forma aventurarse a experimentar aquello llamado _amor_ con alguien más…

Pero no podía.

**00**

Midorima observaba los fríos ojos de Akashi atravesar a Takao, con solo verlo sabía que estaba furioso, un tremendo escalofrió recorrió su espalda, conocía esa mirada…

Temía a esa mirada.

-Deberíamos regresar a la reunión…- comento Kise, tratando de relajar el pesado ambiente, el mensaje fue captado por el resto y comenzaron a decir que eso sería lo más adecuado.

-Nos veremos en los cuartos de final Shintaro…no olvides nuestra promesa- dijo el pelirrojo y entonces comenzó a regresar a su lugar, el resto de los jóvenes quedaron confundidos.

-¿Promesa?- pregunto Takao, siendo el primero en hablar - ¿de qué habla Shin-Chan?- Midorima se mordió el labio inferior… " _Lo hizo apropósito…_ " pensó el peliverde con desdén, realmente no tenía ganas ni ánimo para explicar el problema en el que se había metido… una vez mas.

Pero las miradas de sus compañeros lo estaban comenzando a molestar un poco, todos querían saber que había pasado, siempre había sido así.

-No habrás hecho alguna tontería ¿verdad Midorima?- pregunto Daiki presintiendo lo que diría el peliverde, que de inmediato retrocedió un poco- Midorima-kun ¿Qué fue lo que prometiste?- hablo esta vez Tetsuya, con un poco más de tacto, para darle confianza a Shintaro. Takao comenzó a preocuparse.

-Yo…aposte con el…- explico- ¿Qué apostaste?- pregunto Momoi algo preocupada, Shintaro suspiro y les explico el trato que tenía con Akashi.

-no pensé que estuvieras tan loco- comento Aomine algo molesto- ¡Dai-chan! No lo regañes, mejor apóyalo- le dijo Momoi, el moreno solo le dio la espalda, Takao abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la notica.

-pero…Shin-chan, podría haber otra forma- comenzó decir Takao, Midorima solo desvió la mirada- de hecho- interrumpió Kuroko- eso fue lo mejor- explico el peli celeste, todos lo miraron confundidos, incluso Shintaro.

-Akashi-kun nunca rompe una promesa, o en todo caso es algo muy raro- comenzó a explicar- si el te dijo que te dejaría si perdía, lo hará- aseguro- pero esa apuesta es una arma de doble filo…ya que tú también tendrás que cumplir si Shutoku pierde.

-No perderemos- aseguro Takao- No perderemos frente a Rakuzan ni mucho menos ese enano- Takao volteo a ver a Midorima, o más bien, hizo que al más alto lo mirara a los ojos- en los cuartos de final vamos a darlo todo ¿de acuerdo?-

-…-Midorima sonrió ligeramente a sintió –lo haremos juntos…- reafirmo Takao.

Pero Shintaro no estaba seguro

¿Debía hacerlo?

¿Estaba bien seguir contradiciendo a Akashi?

**00**

-Takao-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Ya había terminado la reunión, los torneos se habían reubicado y serian dentro de dos días. Justo después de que termino y todos comenzaran a retirarse, Kuroko pidió hablar con Takao, desconcertando un poco al pelinegro- claro Kuroko…pero Shin-chan…-

-No te preocupes, lo están acompañando- dijo Kuroko, Takao se volteó para quedar frente a frente – bien…entonces ¿Qué sucede?-

-todos lo hemos notado, y yo sé que tú también- comenzó a decir el peli celeste – que Midorima-kun ha estado muy cansado últimamente.

-oh eso, si, incluso comienza a tener ojeras- dijo Takao- creo que todo esto lo está afectando demasiado.

-Así es, y de eso mismo quiero advertirte –explico Kuroko , Takao se preocupó un poco - escuche que hablabas con Kise-kun, y el te dijo que fuimos nosotros quienes separamos a Midorima-kun de Akashi-kun- Takao asintió- bien, eso significa que Midorima-kun no estuvo dispuesto al inicio.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora Kuroko?- pregunto Takao extrañado, Kuroko guardo silencio- porque Midorima –kun aun quiere a Akashi- dijo, eso se sintió como cubetazo de agua fría para el pelinegro- pero… si es así ¿Por qué…?-

-¿no está con él?- a completo Kuroko la pregunta – Akashi –kun… le estaba haciendo mucho daño, y no fue hasta que llego a un límite peligroso que nosotros actuamos, Midorima lo sabe…por eso se quiere alejar de él, pero …muy en el fondo no desea hacerlo.- por cada palabra que decía Kuroko, Takao se sentía aún más confundido- te digo esto para que no lo dejes caer…- explico Kuroko- Takao-kun …Midorima-kun ha cambiado gracias a ti, el ha podido superar lo de Teiko gracias a ti, aunque no lo creas, él ha estado mal incluso un poco antes de dejar Teiko, solo que no lo demostraba…-

-ahora que lo pienso, Shin-chan era más amargado- dijo Takao recordando lo antipático que era Shintaro el primer día que lo vio…- así es, por eso te pido que no lo dejes solo, Midorima –kun puede volver a caer en las manos de Akashi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo único que necesita es que Akashi se lo ordene-

-¿pero por qué lo haría? No es su dueño ni nada por el estilo- pregunto Takao molesto, Kuroko cerro los ojos- Akashi-kun así lo moldeo…Midorima-kun no lo ha querido ver así nunca, pero la verdad es esa…-

Takao comenzó a recordar todas aquellas veces que Midorima se había disculpado o doblegado frente a Akashi, lo hacía por miedo…o ¿por costumbre?

-hay muchas cosas que debes saber, especialmente sobre Teiko, pero…ahora no es momento, primero debemos alejar a Akashi-kun a como dé lugar-

**00**

Midorima estaba nervioso o tal vez eso era poco decir, pero ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Los días habían pasado volando y ya era el día del partido.

Un partido de vida o muerte para el…

 _¿Lo era?_

-Tranquilo Shin-chan, si te pones nervioso no podrás jugar al 100%- dijo Takao al lado suyo, ya estaban en los últimos preparativos para salir a la cancha, Midorima asintió- Lo se…

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! Dejen de platicar y ya salgan- ordeno Miyaji ya fuera de los vestidores antes de irse por completo, haciendo que ambos jóvenes dieran un brinco del susto- vamos ya Shin-chan- hablo Takao y tomo la mano de Shintaro para levantarlo, pero el peliverde no lo hizo.

-Takao…ganaremos ¿verdad?- pregunto inseguro Shintaro, su voz era apagada e irreconocible, eso preocupo a Takao, quien soltó la mano del más alto y con ambas manos hizo que alzara la mirada tomándolo de rostro. La mirada de peliverde estaba apagada y cansada, tal y como había visto antes, debido a toda la preocupación y noches de insomnios ahora tenía ligeras ojeras y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-te lo prometo Shin-chan- dijo Takao- te prometo que ganaremos y todo esto terminará al fin- Takao no pudo resistirse más y acerco su rostro al de Midorima y le dio un pequeño beso, lento y suave, Shintaro no lo aparto….cerró los ojos.

Hacia mucho que no sentía un beso así…

Tan cálido… inevitablemente comenzó a recordar un poco más…sus primeros días con Akashi en Teiko.

 _-A-Akashi- se sentía realmente apenado-¿Qué sucede Shintaro?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- somos pareja puedo darte los besos que quiera._

 _-¡p-pero no en público!- se quejó el peliverde completamente ruborizado- a-además ese era mi primer beso- susurro apenado, provocando una risa por parte de Akashi quien hizo que levantara la vista del suelo- también el mío…- le aseguro y entonces hizo que bajara su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente._

 _-y seré yo quien te dé el segundo el tercero y todos los demás-_

 _"Que gran mentira"_ pensó nostálgico Shintaro una vez que Takao se separó de el- vamos…- le dijo Takao y ambos salieron de los vestidores.

Las luces del estadio deslumbraron a los jóvenes, había gritos de un lado a otro, unos apoyando a Rakuzan y otros a Shutoku, se suponía que el primer equipo en jugar era el de Kise y Haizaki, pero en la pasada reunión anunciaron el cambio de orden por razones desconocidas.

-al fin llegan- dijo Ootsubo acercándose a ellos, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada confundida a Midorima al verlo tan…cansado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya tomaría riendas en el asunto- vamos, ya va a empezar.

**0**

-Ne~ Sei-chan te noto más serio que de costumbre- hablo Reo mientras se estiraba un poco, Akashi tenía una mirada seria y concentrada, al escuchar el comentario de Reo sonrió un poco- no es nada, es solo que…este partido significa mucho para mí.

-eso quiere decir que quieres que demos el máximo ¿verdad?- hablo el joven rubio entusiasmado- no quiero ser entrometido- hablo Reo - pero ¿Por qué es tan importante?- Akashi sonrió aún más.

-por qué si ganamos recuperaré a alguien que arrebataron de mi lado- aseguro- y Rakuzan ganará a un jugador muy particular.

-Oh! Ya entiendo de quien hablas- exclamo Reo – a veces no entiendo tus gustos Sei-chan- comento el pelinegro dando la espalda.

-Nadie lo hace- comento el moreno comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha, pero Akashi les pido que esperaran- hay algo más que me gustaría pedirles… especialmente a ti Reo….-

**00**

-pronto comenzará el partido Kurokocchi ¿hablaste con Takaocchi?- pregunto Kise al peli celeste, ambos jóvenes veían la cancha desde las gradas acompañados del resto de la generación y otros cuantos más, Kuroko asintió – solo espero que sirva de algo…-

El silbato sonó, y el partido dio comienzo, Shutoku gano la pelota al iniciar, por lo que comenzaron con su jugada, la cual incluía a su jugador estrella.

-¡Shin-chan!- grito Takao justo antes de lanzar el pase hacia Midorima, había sido algo precipitado, por alguna razón Rakuzan estaba jugando muy pesado en el primer cuarto cosa que nadie se esperaba, Shintaro recibió el balón y se preparaba para lazar su disparo de tres puntos cuando…- No, ni así entiendo que te ve Sei-chan- comento Reo quien estaba marcando a Midorima, al escuchar eso Shintaro se detuvo y Reo continuo- el esta tan entusiasmado con ganar…por ti, pero no le veo el caso, eres muy poco para el- el tono de Reo era venoso.

Como si de alguna manera se tratara de una ponzoña tratando de alterar a Midorima…

-¿Qué estas…?- Shintaro decidió ignorar los comentarios de Reo y lanzar de una vez por todas su tiro, el cual el pelinegro no se molestó en parar , una vez que el tiro encesto Midorima retomo su posición dándole la espalda al pelinegro, quien embozo una sonrisa- tal vez te dejemos ganar, solo para quedarme con mi Sei-chan-

Midorima abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso ultimo- ¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Midorima volteándose para quedar cara a cara frente al pelinegro, quien no dejaba de sonreír, pues estaba consiguiendo lo que Akashi le había pedido…

-¿De qué hablo? – Reo soltó una ligera sonrisa…- solo estoy diciendo que no entiendo por qué Sei-chan se esfuerza tanto por "Recuperarte"... siempre hablando de regresar a aquellos días en Teiko …no lo entiendo, debería abrir los ojos y dejarte tranquilo ¿No?- el pelinegro le dio la espalda y comenzó a regresar a su lugar, Midorima lo vio alejarse.

-" _¿Akashi piensa de esa forma?_ " se preguntó el peliverde un poco esperanzado… ¿Akashi volvería?

Takao había escuchado eso ultimo e hizo una mueca de disgusto recordando algo que Kuroko le había dicho esa mañana – _Akashi-kun recurrirá a métodos muy bajos para hacer que Midorima-kun se doblegue…cuando veas eso, habla con el… y no dejes que piense en nada mas-_

-" _Ahora entiendo a qué métodos se refería, ¿quiere darle celos?!Ja!_ " Takao no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba eso. – Ne~ Shin-chan, te veo molesto- comento Takao mientras se acercaba a él.

-no es nada- musito Shintaro, Takao hizo una mueca-no le hagas caso a ese afeminado…además, así ya te dejaría de molestar ¿no?- dijo Takao haciéndole recordar el verdadero objetivo de ese partido.

Cortar de una vez por todas ese grueso lazo que lo ataba a Akashi…

Pero dolía…

Dolía tanto…

El balón entro de nuevo a la cancha, esta vez por parte de Rakuzan, Takao estaba algo nervioso pero trataba de aparentar calma, justamente a él le había tocado marcar a Akashi…

Eso era demasiado incluso para él.

El balón no tardó en llegar al pelirrojo, y Takao se puso frente a él para evitar que pasara.

-Interfiriendo como siempre Kazunari- comento con frialdad Akashi mientras botaba el balón a un costado suyo, Takao soltó una risa- y será mejor que te acostumbres...- contesto el pelinegro, tratando de ver los movimientos de Akashi.

Sabía que era imposible interponerse en su camino, pero lo intentaría, por Shutoku y Shintaro…

Trataría de detener a Akashi.

Fin del Acto VIII

Ahora sí, el siguiente acto será el último, no del fic XD, si no que habrá una pausa de la trama para comenzar el arco de Teiko :3 así que será puro AkaMido…u.u pero al regresar de esos actos, (no creo que sean muchos) retomaremos la trama :) y comenzara el TakaMido intenso **no prometo nada de intensidad. XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

Nos leemos en el siguiente acto


	10. ACTO 9

Acto nueve Si!, es el que ya tenía, espero les guste y no olviden comentar que deberás me motivan a seguir y seguir w

Espero les guste 3

Acto IX Perdóname….

Aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Shintaro…

….

La primera vez que lo vio, fue en un partido…un partido que su equipo de secundaria perdió devastadoramente. Había sido a mediados del tercer año de Secundaria, su equipo había llegado lejos y ahora pelearía contra el temible Teiko.

 _Takao había escuchado rumores acerca de ellos, acerca de lo temibles que eran, acerca de sus poderosas habilidades en el básquet, pero él no tenía miedo, él se sentía entusiasmado - ¡Oye Takao! Deja de andar en la nubes, ya va a comenzar el partido- el pelinegro escucho como su capitán le regañaba por andar tan despreocupado…_

 _Pero honestamente, estaba algo nervioso; Las luces lo deslumbraron un poco, los gritos en las gradas eran fuertes y con mucha emoción, muchos apoyaban a Teiko, pues sabían que era una victoria segura, pero su equipo también tenía un poco de apoyo…eso era más que suficiente para motivar a los jóvenes jugadores._

 _Al poner sus pies en la cancha, sintió un peso sobre su espalda indescriptible, no quería presumir pero él era el mejor jugador de su equipo, gracias a su ojo de halcón habían llegado lejos…Takao sintió una enorme carga… tenía que llevar a su equipo a la victoria ante Teiko._

 _El joven pelinegro observo desde lejos a sus rivales, todos se veían tan fuertes, y no solo eso, eran personas inusuales de ver, todos emanaban una presencia bastante peculiar… pero habia algo que desconcertó a Takao…_

 _Ninguno de ellos parecía estar disfrutando de estar ahí…_

 _Era como si no les gustara jugar baloncesto_

 _¿Era así?_

 _Los ojos de Takao se posaron en una esbelta y alta figura en particular, por alguna razón ese chico de cabellos verdes sobresalía más para el que los demás…_

 _Pero había algo más, algo que lo desconcertó un poco, aquel chico de piel clara tenía por alguna razón demasiadas vendas, gasas y demás en el rostro, en la piernas y en los brazos…y tal vez en otros lugares que no eran visibles; Lo cual daba la idea de que sufría accidentes muy seguido…_

 _O tal vez…_

 _Sufría algún tipo de abuso._

 _Su mirada esmeralda era apagada y profunda._

 _Y por un segundo, sus miradas chocaron, Takao pudo sentir toda una descarga eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo…_

 _¿Qué significaba eso?_

 _No lo sabía…_

 _Era una sensación nueva para él._

 _Aquel día su equipo perdió, aun podía recordar como todos rompieron en llanto, incluso el no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran, se sentía tan culpable… entre toda esa situación, mientras el equipo vencedor comenzaba a dejar el estadio con pereza, Takao pudo ver como aquel joven de cabellos verdes volteaba una vez más y sus miradas se conectaban de nuevo…_

 _El pelinegro no sabía si estaba interpretando bien la mirada del joven de gafas, pero por un momento pensó que se disculpaba con el…_

 _Teiko había sido devastador…_

 _Aquella extraña conexión de miradas se vio interrumpida por la intervención de alguien, Takao no pudo ver quien era…pero se había llevado al chico de gafas._

 _La derrota había sido dura…_

 _Pero esa derrota…ese encuentro lo motivo a buscar al portador de ojos verdes…_

 _¿Dónde estudiara?_

 _¿Dónde vivía?_

 _¿Cuál era su nombre?_

 _Y por casualidad o destino…sus caminos se conectaron poco después…en Shutoku._

 _Había sido duro el camino, pero finalmente Shintaro había comenzado a confiar un poco en él después de meses de haberse conocido de manera oficial…_

 _Y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo…_

 _Estaba a punto de perder a Shintaro…_

-Tu determinación es admirable- comento Akashi, el partido era bastante tenso, ambos jóvenes se miraban desafiantes…- pero es molesta- Takao no vio cómo ni por qué, pero ahora se encontraba en el suelo y Akashi lo había pasado con toda calma- esta es la última advertencia Kazunari-

Akashi lanzo un tiro y anoto.

-Aléjate de Shintaro- exigió el joven capitán de Rakuzan, Takao se levantó del suelo lentamente y rio por lo bajo – tú no eres nadie para exigir eso…- hablo desafiante Takao, Akashi volteo a verlo, sus ojos eran filosos cual navajas, pero eso no atemorizo a Takao en lo más mínimo…

Akashi no pudo evitar reír un poco- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto arrogante el pelirrojo- solo están haciendo más largo lo inevitable- aseguro, Takao hizo una mueca de molestia al escucharlo hablar- Shintaro vendrá a mi pidiendo perdón tarde o temprano…así lo entrene- Takao abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-solo estoy dejando que haga esto para hacerlo más interesante… el final ya está decidido- Akashi se dio la vuelta y regreso a su lugar.

 _-"¿E-entrenar?"-_ se preguntó Takao confundido y perturbado…

¿A qué se refería con eso?

**00**

El silbato sonó, dando fin al primer cuarto del partido, sorprendentemente Shutoku tenía ventaja gracias a los tiros de Midorima, pero aun con esa pequeña ventaja, el equipo naranja no se relajaba por un segundo, pero ninguno de los integrantes del equipo se imaginaba la importancia de ese partido para Shintaro y Takao.

 _No_

No podían saber que ese partido significaba mucho para ambos.

**0**

-Shutoku va bastante bien- comento Kise algo aliviado, pero cuando volteo a ver a sus compañeros, todos tenían miradas serias y tensas- ¿o no?- pregunto confundido.

-Akashi está jugando con ellos- comento Aomine serio, Kuroko negó con la cabeza- no solo eso, está manipulando a Midorima-kun…-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami confundido, sabía que Kuroko era bueno observando a la gente, pero como podía saber lo que sucedía si no estaba en el juego- … fácil, Akashi-kun siempre hace eso…especialmente cuando quiere conseguir algo- explico el peli celeste con seriedad.

El segundo cuarto comenzó, por desgracia para Shutoku, Rakuzan incremento la intensidad del partido, y comenzaron a sentirse más agotados paulatinamente especialmente Shintaro.

El segundo cuarto fue de Rakuzan por completo…y tomaron bastante ventaja, una ventaja de 10 puntos.

Comenzó el medio Tiempo.

-en el siguiente cuarto Akashi me marcara a mí- hablo Shintaro, todos lo vieron confundidos- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto Ootsubo- intuición- mintió Midorima, la verdad era que el mismísimo Seijuro le había mandado un mensaje ayer en la noche anticipándole eso. ¿por qué? no lo sabía.

Pero si sabía que Akashi hacia movimientos inteligentes siempre, como si todo se tratara de un juego de shogi, un juego que nunca pudo ganar en su contra.

-¿Que propones entonces Midorima?- pregunto el entrenador, Shintaro negó con la cabeza- no creo poder superar su ojo de emperador, pero…daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

El entrenador y Ootsubo se dirigieron miradas preocupadas, de todo el equipo el único que se veía realmente exhausto era Midorima, respiraba pesadamente y sus manos temblaban un poco…

Tenía que mandarlo a la banca, pero si lo hacían…

Rakuzan tomaría aun más ventaja y seria demasiado tarde.

**00**

-Al fin frente a frente Shintaro- comento a Akashi quien en efecto estaba marcando a Midorima en el tercer cuarto- te ves…cansado- comento.

-ideas tuyas- respondió Shintaro serio, pero era la verdad , su respiración era agitada y profunda…- deberías pedir tiempo muerto para que te cambien- le propuso Akashi, Shintaro sonrió un poco- ¿Por qué te importa si estoy cansado o no?- pregunto un poco molesto…

-¿Por qué? tú sabes bien porque Shintaro…- respondió Akashi- ¿aun sigues necio con negarte a regresar?- pregunto, Shintaro asintió- bueno…no importa ya, el partido está decidido- aseguro al momento que recibía un pase de Reo.

-¿Qué dices? Aún queda medio partido- dijo Midorima mientras trataba de evitar que Akashi pasara, el pelirrojo sonrió.- así es, pero Shutoku no tiene oportunidad sin su jugador estrella, el cual está a punto de caer-

En ese momento Midorima cayó al suelo, la sensación fue abrumadora, Shintaro había visto muchas veces como Akashi usaba sus ojos y la "Rotura de tobillo" con los rivales de Teiko, pero nunca se imaginó que se sintiera tan horrible.

El aire escapaba del sus pulmones y golpeo fuertemente el suelo…

Akashi anoto, en todo ese tiempo, Shintaro no pudo levantarse. Takao vio esto y comenzó a acercarse a él para ayudarlo pero Akashi llego antes, y se puso frente a Shintaro - aun no es demasiado tarde para que perdone tu herejía Shintaro- comento Akashi, con un tono suave de voz.

-¿perdonarme?- pregunto Midorima, lentamente, Akashi sintió- así es…tú quieres que te perdone ¿verdad Shintaro?- pregunto con una mirada apagada, una mirada que se conectaba con al de Shintaro de una forma muy profunda.

-si…perdóname Akashi- susurro Shintaro con voz rota- perdóname…

Shintaro colapso.

Todo se volvió oscuro para el peliverde, e inevitablemente termino perdiendo la conciencia, Akashi lo detuvo de que su cabeza golpeara con el suelo de madera –duerme ya…mi Shintaro- susurro el pelirrojo en el oído de Midorima.

Takao observaba la escena perturbado ¿Qué había pasado?, en las gradas los espectadores se preocuparon mucho al ver que uno de los jugadores había sufrido de un desmayo en pleno partido, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato indicando un tiempo muerto de emergencia…

Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar rápido. Cuando el pelinegro vio, Kuroko y los demás ya estaban bajando para ver que sucedía…

Todo pasaba tan rápido, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa…

Había perdido contra Akashi…

No había podido sostener a Shintaro antes que el pelirrojo…

Y eso lo había destrozado, ahora debería ser el quien sostuviera el cuerpo inconsciente de Midorima, no el capitán de Rakuzan.

Pero había llegado tarde.

**0**

 _-Akashi… ¿tu…me quieres?- preguntó Midorima algo apenado, ambos jóvenes se encontraban jugando shogi como todas las tardes, Akashi hizo su movimiento y alzo la mirada para verlo, sus ojos rojos se conectaron con los verdes de Shintaro y sonrió- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?... la respuesta es obvia._

 _-l-lo sé, es solo que…- Shintaro a veces podía ser muy inseguro, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban a Akashi, ya que él podía proteger a Shintaro sin problemas- es solo que a veces pienso que no merezco estar con alguien como tu.- el peliverde bajo la mirada tras decir esas últimas palabras._

 _-¿qué cosas dices Shintaro?, ese soy yo- dijo Akashi, al momento que se levantó y se sentó al lado de Shintaro- yo soy quien no merece a alguien como tú, no sabes cuanto te amo…_

 _Te amo._

Todo era borroso y confuso, Shintaro entre abrió los ojos un poco, todo era un caos a su alrededor, pero pudo distinguir algo muy bien, Akashi estaba sosteniéndolo, y lo miraba…lo miraba como antes.

Tan cálido

Tan protector.

-A-Akashi- musito Shintaro, le costaba hablar, su cuerpo estaba entre lo consiente e inconsciente, y a veces todo oscurecía de nuevo y volvía a abrir los ojos a ratos.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos completamente fue la sonrisa de Akashi y escucho una última cosa- Yo gane…Shintaro…

Fin del acto IX

UF, shin-chan se murió¡ no es cierto, solo se desmayó XD,

¿que pasara ahora con Shutoku?

¿Ganaran el resto del partido?

¿Perderán?

¿Shin-chan despertara? Si, eso es obvio, pero ¿que pasara cuando despierte?

Oh¡ espero les guste y espero y me dejen su review :3


	11. ACTO 10

¡Actualización al fin! Perdón por la tardanza, espero les guste mucho, gracias por leer. Y no se les olvide comentar, apóyenme con su pequeño review :3

Oh si, y perdonen las faltas ortográficas…

Acto X Recuerdos de Teiko

Shintaro abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda, todo era borroso a su alrededor, inconscientemente comenzó a buscar sus anteojos, y alguien se los extendió, torpemente los tomó y se los puso para distinguir la silueta frente suyo.  
-me alegro de que al fin despiertes Shin-chan- Takao estaba frente a él con una suave sonrisa, Midorima se sentó en la cama de blancas sabanas y observo que no solo estaban ellos dos -nos diste un susto Midorima-kun- lo saludo Kuroko del otro lado de la habitación y a su lado estaba Kagami.

-después de que te desmayaras te trajeron al hospital- explico Takao adelantándose a la pregunta de Shintaro - el doctor dijo que fue por estrés- concluyo el pelinegro sentándose en la orilla de la cama de hospital.

-y ¿el partido?- preguntó Shintaro preocupado- se pospuso la Winter cup por ahora, no sabemos por qué - explico esta vez Kuroko- apenas nos avisaron.

Después de un silencio algo incómodo especialmente para Kagami quien solo estaba ahí acompañando al peli celeste, el pelirrojo al fin se aventuró a preguntar- y ¿qué hacemos aquí Kuroko?- el chico fantasma sonrió un poco- espera un poco Kagami-kun- pidió y entonces se acercó a Shintaro y a Takao.

-Midorima-kun- lo llamo haciendo que el peliverde volteara a verlo- Takao-kun quiere saber algo muy importante...- comenzó a decir Tetsuya, Midorima desvío la mirada -¿sobre Teiko? –pregunto y ambos jóvenes asintieron.

-sé que no tengo derecho a exigir saberlo pero en verdad que necesito saber... ¿Qué paso entre tú y Akashi?- preguntó algo apenado el pelinegro, Shintaro lo volteo a ver - ¿para qué quieres saber? Lo que paso, paso y ya... No tienes por qué saberlo - dijo Midorima a la defensiva.

Kazunari suspiro y entonces tomo ambas manos del peliverde las cuales inusualmente no estaban vendadas - Shin-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día en el parque?- pregunto, Midorima no respondió pero eso no significaba que no lo recordara - yo...quiero estar a tu lado, siempre...- comenzó a decir- pero... ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Kazunari en voz baja, Shintaro abrió con sorpresa los ojos- Takao...

Shintaro no sabía que responder... el confiaba en Takao más que en cualquier persona, Takao siempre sonreía para él y le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas...

 _Pero…_

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil responder?_

-si... si quiero...pero Akashi- Shintaro se sentía atado, encadenado por su pasado - ¿vez? Es por es que necesito saberlo, ayúdame a entender que tiene Akashi... que no te pueda dar yo- dijo Takao con un ligero toque de celos en su voz.

-no es eso a lo que me refiero- corrigió a Takao- pero ahora que lo dices... supongo que si debes de saberlo...tal vez así pueda olvidarlo de una vez por todas- Shintaro suspiro, sería una historia larga - Kuroko- el peli azul volteo a verlo cuando escucho el llamado de Shintaro - ¿puedes ayudarme a hacerlo? - pidió, Kuroko asintió - claro Midorima-kun , para eso estoy aquí.

*00*

(N/A: A partir de aquí, todo es narrado por Midorima.)

Todo comenzó cuando llevaba un poco más de un año saliendo con Akashi, nuestra relación era bastante seria y la mayoría sabia sobre ella, no era un secreto para nadie que ambos estábamos juntos.

En todo ese tiempo no había notado nada mal entre nosotros, nos entendíamos incluso sin hablar...  
Teníamos una conexión bastante extraña y eso me gustaba mucho.

Para sorpresa de muchos Akashi era quien tenía las riendas de la relación, eso no me molestaba en absoluto...

Yo lo preferí a si...

Realmente todo iba bastante bien hasta un día fatídico, aun me pregunto cómo es que paso y sigo mal diciendo ese día...

Una y otra vez.

**00**

Aquel día Haizaki Shougo no había ido a entrenar una vez más, aquella situación ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, y si no corregía sus pasos alguien más tomaría su lugar, Akashi y yo ya teníamos eso previsto y ya teníamos varios candidatos para ello.

Sin embargo a mí no me gustaba esa idea, Haizaki podía ser un holgazán y demás pero tenía talento y eso importaba mucho, aquel día decidí ir a buscarlo junto con Nijimura-senpai, pero por caminos separados.

Lo encontré detrás de los salones del edificio A, estaba recostado en el pasto como si nada pasara, y me acerque a él lentamente -oye Haizaki - aún recuerdo que me volteo a ver con holgazanería, pero aquella aburrida mirada cambio de inmediato al verme, dibujando una sonrisa sínica.

-oh ~ Shintaro, que sorpresa, por un momento pensé que sería Nijimura quien me encontraría- dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía el pasto de sus pantalones.

-también te está buscando- le avise - así que será mejor que vengas de una vez.

-vaya, no te conocía ese lado mandón Shintaro- me dijo aun con esa absurda sonrisa en el rostro, como odio esa sonrisa.

Decidí ignorar su comentario, no era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas y lo mejor era simplemente ignorarlo e irme de ahí… pero ese día no pudo ser así.

-oye, no tan rápido- lo escuche decirme mientras me tomaba del brazo y me estampaba contra la pared sin nada de cuidado.

 _¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?_

-Haizaki suéltame - le ordene mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima pero él no me dejaba hacerlo.

-Seijuro si que es suertudo, dime ¿ya lo hicieron?- pregunto con morbo, la temperatura de mi rostro subió de golpe por aquella tonta pregunta.

-¿qué cosas preguntas?- le dije apenado, ahora más que nunca quería alejarme de él, el ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante bochornoso.

-supongo que no- dijo en burla Haizaki al ver mi reacción - eso significa que yo seré el primero- dijo

-¿Qué?- Haizaki acerco su cara a la mía, por reflejo yo trate de alejarme lo más que pude, volteando mi rostro y entonces sentí como su sucia lengua comenzaba a lamer mi cuello - sabes dulce...- lo escuche susurrar con morbo, mientras seguía besando mi cuello, se sentía tan... Horrible.

-Haizaki b-basta- pedí mientras trataba de empujarlo - ¿por qué debería hacerlo? - pregunto separándose un poco de mi - ¿crees que no he visto como Seijuro se sirve de ti todas las tardes? - pregunto sínicamente- estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el...así que te está gustando- dijo seguro.

-No...No es verdad- dije, no me gustaba en absoluto y me avergonzó mucho de tan solo imaginar que Haizaki nos haya visto alguna vez.

-¿ah no?- pregunto, y entonces me obligo a voltearlo a ver - ... Entonces ¿así?- en ese momento cerré los ojos y apreté mis labios con fuerza, impidiendo que Haizaki pudiera besarme o algo más...  
Pero entonces sentí como comenzó a apretar con su rodilla mi entrepierna.

¿Por qué estaba pasando eso ahora?, de a impresión no pude evitar soltar un quejido y Haizaki aprovecho esa distracción para invadir mi boca.

 _Que despreciable..._

\- Shintaro- escuche la voz de Akashi no muy lejos _... No,_ no podía dejar que me viera en esa horrible situación. Puedo jurar que incluso sentí como Haizaki sonrió al escuchar la voz de Seijuro.

Abrí los ojos cuando por fin Shougo se separó de mí... Y a unos cuantos metros justo en la esquina del edificio Seijuro estaba observándonos.

Su mirada era vacía e indescifrable, pude sentir como todo se derribaba a mí alrededor - oh Seijuro ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto...- Haizaki hablaba de forma altanera provocando a Akashi y aún me mantenía en contra de la pared en una posición bastante comprometedora.

No sé por qué no podía moverme, era como si estuviera congelado.

-Shintaro es muy bueno con la lengua sabes- mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

 _¿Qué quería lograr con eso?_

No lo sabía.

Por un momento pensé que Akashi explotaría o que haría algo , pero lo único que hizo fue dejar el lugar.

Akashi se fue

 _¿Por qué no dijo nada?_

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mí, y con todo lo que pude me libere del agarre de Haizaki y comencé a correr tras Akashi.

\- ¡Akashi!- comencé a llamarlo mientras me acercaba a él, una vez que lo alcance , él se volteó y me miro con frialdad... -Akashi...no – No podía articular frase alguna

Me sentía tan mal

Yo no quería eso... No lo quería,

-perdóname- susurre completamente en el suelo, y sentí como Akashi levantaba mi rostro y me miraba.

-no pasa nada Shintaro- dijo- debí de haberlo previsto- yo no entendía nada, Akashi hizo que le levantara - ya había notado que Haizaki traía algo contigo y no hice nada, pero ahora lo hare- dijo con voz fría, casi no podía reconocerlo.

-Shintaro- me llamo con algo de autoridad- tú eres mío…

-lo sé- le asegure, Akashi sonrió y relajo su mirada - no lo olvides- en ese momento Akashi tomo mis manos y las beso, él siempre tenía esa costumbre de hacerlo, pero esta vez sentía diferente - no lo hare- susurre.

Después de aquel incidente, Haizaki dejo el equipo de baloncesto y Akashi...

A pesar de que me dijo que no había problema

Que no había sido mi culpa

A pesar de eso...

Akashi cambio...,

Y yo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

*0*

(N/A De nuevo narra el… ¿Narrador? xD)

-¿así que ese tal Haizaki te molestaba en Teiko?- pregunto Takao después de escuchar parte de la historia, Shintaro asintió.- y ¿Qué paso después?

El peliverde bajo la mirada por un momento- creo que esa parte debo explicarla yo- intervino Kuroko y se sentó al lado de ambos jóvenes…

**00***

(N/A: Narra Kuroko)

Fue en el tercer año en Teiko, fue un año que nos marcó a todos de diferentes maneras…

Últimamente las cosas estaban cambiando en el equipo, comenzaron a existir roces entre todos, especialmente con Aomine-kun y Murasakibara-kun…

Sin quererlo, comenzamos a distanciarnos poco a poco…

Y a causa de esa distancia no nos dimos cuenta de algo…

-¿Te encuentras bien Midorima-kun?- Pregunte haciendo que el más alto diera un brinco al escucharme tan repentinamente y me miro algo molesto – si…- respondió a secas y se volteó para lanzar un tiro más.

Desde que el equipo comenzó a distanciarse, ya nadie de la generación acudía a los entrenamientos, los únicos que seguíamos entrenando éramos Midorima-kun y yo.

La respuesta de Midorima-kun no me dejo convencido ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Con solo verlo podía saber que algo había mal...- ¿paso algo entre Akashi-kun y tú?- pregunte, Midorima negó con la cabeza- últimamente eh notado que Akashi-kun ha actuado extraño…es como si no fuera el- comencé a decir, Midorima nunca dejo de darme la espalda- lo que dice y hace…es raro.

-son ideas tuyas Kuroko- dijo al fin Midorima y volteo a verme- no ha pasado nada- me dijo y entonces se secó un poco el sudor de su frente. En ese momento por la puerta de gimnasio entro Akashi-kun.

-así que aquí estaban Shintaro- Dijo Akashi con una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba a nosotros- te había estado buscando.

-perdón por no avisarte- dijo Midorima cabizbajo – no importa…- dijo Akashi y entonces tomo la mano de Shintaro y se dirigieron a la salida- nos vemos después Tetsuya- se despidió de mí y después salieron por la puerta.

Algo había mal, podía sentirlo…

Pero mis sospechas no se comprobaron hasta días después…

-¡wow! ¿Con quién te pelaste Midorimacchi?- pregunto Kise visiblemente preocupado, estábamos en el almuerzo, no todos estaban presentes pues faltaba Aomine-kun – No me peleé con nadie- dijo Midorima serio, tenía una gasa en la mejilla lo cual significaba que tenía alguna herida.

-Entonces ¿Por qué…?- trato de preguntar Kise de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por Akashi- Shintaro fue descuidado ayer- explico dando por terminado el tema. Pero ese fue solo el inicio.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, más vendas y gasas comenzaron a aparecer, sin contar las que no eran visibles. Pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo preguntáramos, Midorima-kun nunca decía nada…siempre eran accidentes y descuidos suyos.

Al menos eso nos hizo creer hasta que un día, durante el último campeonato que jugamos juntos…

No solo yo…

Todos vimos que el causante de todas esas heridas era Akashi…

Estábamos en los vestidores, todos estábamos bastante callados, aquel partido aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo, se estaba complicando, yo no podía usar mis habilidades y por alguna razón todos estábamos jugando bastante mal. Por lo que Akashi –kun estaba algo molesto.

Y entonces sucedió, nadie lo esperaba, ni siquiera nos enteramos de en qué momento sucedió pero –No me desafíes Shintaro…- Akashi-kun había abofeteado a Midorima-kun justo antes de decir esas palabras, al parecer habían discutido…la verdad nadie lo sabe. No había prestado atención- recuerda tu lugar- dijo alzando la voz, Midorima-kun solo bajo la mirada – L-lo siento-

-¡Oye Akashi! ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto molesto Aomine-kun, incluso se puso de pie, todos comenzamos a alterarnos- no te metas Daiki- dijo Akashi con frialdad.

-¿es por ti que Midorimacchi tiene todas esas heridas?- pregunto Kise aterrado de que fuera así, mientras tomaba la mano de Midorima, quien aún no decía nada…

-¿Y que si así lo fuera?- pregunto Akashi haciendo que Kise soltara la mano de Shintaro y el la tomo fuertemente- No es de su incumbencia lo que pase entre Shintaro y yo.

Todo comenzó a intensificarse, Aomine-kun no dejaba de pelear con Akashi, y Kise-kun no se quedó atrás, Murasakibara-kun se quedó al margen.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Aomine al ver que Akashi se iba con Shintaro, ninguno se detuvo y simplemente salieron del lugar.

No pudimos seguirlos, pues el entrenador nos hizo salir al juego de nuevo…

Después del partido…

-No puedo creer que Akashicchi…- dijo Kise mientras caminábamos hacia nuestras casa- yo lo había previsto pero no quise verlo así- comente. Aomine suspiro pesadamente- debimos de darnos cuenta antes...- dijo, se le escuchaba molesto.

-y ¿Qué haremos?... ¿alejar a Mido-chin de Aka-chin?- pregunto Murasakibara, al fin dando una aportación al tema. Nos miramos por unos minutos.

Y decidimos que hablaríamos con Midorima sobre eso… fue difícil encontrarlo solo, por alguna razón después de ese incidente Akashi-kun lo dejaba solo muy rara vez.

-no sé de qué hablan- dijo Midorima cortantemente, evadiendo completamente el tema- ¿Cómo qué no sabes? – pregunto Kise molesto. Siempre que logramos encararlo, él se negaba a hablar o negaba cualquier cosa…

-ese tipo de relación no es sana Midorima-kun- dije interviniendo- tú no eres quien para decir eso Kuroko- me dijo, y tenía razón, pero aun así proseguí- lo se… pero no entiendo por qué deseas estar con alguien que te hace daño-

La respuesta que nos dio fue sencilla.

…

Por amor.

¿Era eso amor?

No uno sano al menos…

Costó mucho trabajo, pero pudimos hacer que Midorima-kun abriera los ojos…y se alejó de Akashi.

Fue muy doloroso para el…

Para ambos…ya que Akashi-kun nunca dejo de buscarlo por todos lados.

(N/A: Narrador)

-Incluso ahora, aunque Midorima-kun no lo diga…el extraña a Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko- y tiene razones para hacerlo…pasaron buenos tiempos juntos aunque al final la relación se volvió turbia.

Takao escuchaba con atención las palabras de Kuroko, eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluso aquellos vagos recuerdos que tenían…las heridas…

-Yo…no quería alejarme de él…- dijo Midorima- pero…después llegaste tú y comenzaste a poner todo de cabeza- dijo en forma de regaño, Takao soltó una carcajada – y así va a ser siempre Shin-chan- dijo mientras le besaba su frente.

-no ganamos ni perdimos…- dijo Takao- así que lo que pase de ahora en más…lo haremos juntos ¿sí?- pregunto buscando la aprobación de Shintaro, el peliverde asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Ya todo está listo para su llegada… espero cumplan con su trabajo eficientemente-

-así será señor…-

Fin del Acto X.

Uf, esta vez si que me tarde, y por muchas cosas.

1- Tareas del mal.

2- El fic de "Paternidad" que estoy escribiendo XD

3- Mmm no me siento muy segura… voy a decir esto ahora, la historia va a tomar un rumbo bastante oscuro ahora…así que bueno. Me gustaría saber si les está gustando más o menos por donde van las cosas.

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor no olviden dejarme su review, eso me apoya mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia.


	12. ACTO 11

Al fin actualizo, perdón por la tardanza, tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero creo que al fin me libre de él, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, debo advertir que en este acto hay un intento de lemon, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon así que espero y no sea tan malo.

Muchas gracias por leer, y si me dejan review eso me haría inmensamente feliz, sin más, aquí el nuevo acto.

Acto XI

-¿estás seguro de que esto está bien?- La puerta se abrió dejando ver dos siluetas en la puerta, ambas cargando varias cosas.

-¡Claro que si Shin-chan! Vamos, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa- dijo Takao mientras entraba y prendía la luz. El apartamento de Kazunari era todo un desastre, justo cuando había comenzado su vida en la preparatoria había decidido vivir solo, ya que así la escuela quedaría más cerca. – Ignora el desastre...- pidió un poco avergonzado mientras dejaba algunas de las cosas que traían en el suelo, Midorima hizo lo mismo una vez que entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde el incidente en la Winter cup, finalmente los doctores dejaron libre a Midorima, pidiéndole reposo y nada de esfuerzo físico. Por fortuna, Akashi no se había aparecido cerca en esos días, pero había un problema más preocupante. Como era sabido, los padres de Shintaro estaban del lado de Akashi...

Por lo que optaron que lo más "sano" por ahora sería salir de casa...ya se las arreglarían para pagar sus estudios y demás...

Lo que importaba ahora era la salud de Shintaro...

-No tengo habitaciones extra, así que dormirás en mi habitación y yo dormiré en la sala-dijo Kazunari mientras le mostraba donde estaba la habitación, Midorima negó con la cabeza- no, yo dormiré en la sala, es tu casa- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos, Takao embozo una sonrisa- si tanto te molesta podemos dormir J-u-n-t-o-s – dijo lentamente, Shintaro se ruborizo y entro a la habitación- dormiré solo- dijo y cerró la puerta dejando al pelinegro fuera, quien no pudo evitar romper a carcajadas...extrañaba a su tsundere...

Porque si... después de todo aquello que había pasado...Shintaro al fin le dio una respuesta...

Y ahora enfrentarían juntos los problemas... Y vaya que tendrían mucho que enfrentar.

-¡Por favor Shin-chan!- pidió el pelinegro por milésima vez, Shintaro se cruzó de brazos- Ya te dije que no Takao, tengo que estudiar- dijo ya fastidiado el peliverde. Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaban "viviendo juntos", y esa tarde en particular Takao quería ver algunas películas con Midorima hasta caer dormidos del cansancio...pero era miércoles y mañana tendrían escuela, por lo que Shintaro se negaba de todas las maneras posibles.

-mo~ ¡vamos! Solo son 3 películas- Takao no se daba por vencido, Midorima suspiro y volteo a verlo- ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto mientras extendía su mano para así tomar una de las películas, al ver la portada de inmediato la regreso - ¡No pienso ver eso!- grito y se levantó del sofá.

-¡oh! ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que te da miedo?- pregunto burlón Takao, la película que había visto Shintaro era una de terror del estilo documental falso, vaya que daban miedo algunas de esas películas- no me da miedo...- respondió Shintaro dándole la espalda.

-bueno...entonces veamos esta- dijo Takao mostrándole ahora una película completamente diferente, Shintaro se ruborizo al verla- ¡¿Por qué tienes eso?!- pregunto avergonzado lanzando la película detrás del sillón, Takao lloriqueo por tan acción y comenzó a buscar su dvd erótico.

-¿Qué esperabas shin-chan?- pregunto mientras alcanzaba la película- soy un chico solitario – dijo en tono dramático- al menos lo era hasta hace una semana~

-no veremos eso- sentencio el peliverde- bueno, esta es mi última opción- se quejó Kazunari y le extendió la última película, una con trama muy rosada y dramática- no creo que te guste...es de amor y cosas así...lo verdad ni yo la he visto- dijo Kazunari.

-está bien esa...- dijo Shintaro sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿enserio?-pregunto sorprendido Takao, Shintaro asintió-¡ponla rápido!- exigió, y Takao así lo hizo, prendió el televisor y puso la película para después tomar asiento al lado de Shintaro.

La película fue bastante rosada y empalagosa al inicio...

Pero en un momento de la trama todo se volvió oscuro y dramático, el protagonista acaba muriendo en la historia y la chica cae en depresión... el final, bueno...es abierto, por lo que no había un final como tal...

-vaya que ni yo me lo esperaba- comento Takao aun confundido por la trama de la película, cuando volteo para ver la reacción de Shintaro, este estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas...

De acuerdo...

No tanto así, pero si estaba llorando...

-¿¡estas llorando!?- pregunto Takao estupefacto, Shintaro lo miro molesto- ¡no tonto estoy sudando por los ojos!- grito con sarcasmo lanzándole un cojín que Takao no pudo esquivar- no pensé que este tipo de cosas te...emocionaran.- dijo Takao tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-¿Qué crees que no tengo corazón?- pregunto el peliverde ofendido.

-a veces si- dijo Takao en broma, recibiendo otro cojinazo- mejor veamos la de terror~- dijo con malicia Takao, Shintaro de inmediato se negó, pero acabo cediendo , ya que la que faltaba era la erótica y esa ni muerto la iba a ver.

-¡aah!- grito Takao en algún momento del filme- vaya que eso si... ¿shin-chan?- Takao estaba tan entretenido con la película que no había notado que Shintaro estaba cubriéndose con uno de los cojines del sofá y temblaba un poco - ¿en serio te dan miedo?- pregunto con burla, en respuesta Midorima lanzo el cojín a su cara golpeándolo.

-¡No es eso!- grito defendiéndose, pero Kazunari seguía riendo- ¡quién iba a pensar que eras tan delicado!.

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy delicado!- grito Shintaro avergonzado, Takao se abrazó a él obligándolo a recostarse en el sofá- ne~ shin-chan...ya solo queda la e-ro-ti-ca- dijo con lentitud.

-n-ni loco voy a ver eso contigo ¡quítate de encima!- exigió el peliverde desviando la mirada- de acuerdo...- cedió Takao- no necesito una película así si te tengo a ti shin-chan- dijo con tono meloso mientras besaba el cuello de Shintaro.

-¡T-takao! – Midorima trato de refutar pero Takao lo silencio besándolo en los labios con suavidad- tranquilo shin-chan...- pidió Kazunari separándose un poco de él...- ¿es tu primera vez?- pregunto, Midorima abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizo a un más.

-¿Qué cosas preguntas? ¡Claro que sí!- respondió molesto, Takao embozo una sonrisa- por un momento pensé que...ya lo habías hecho con Akashi- murmuro aliviado el pelinegro.

-¡teníamos 15 años Takao!... ¿Por qué rayos íbamos a hacerlo?- pregunto molesto Shintaro- no lo sé- Takao se encogió de hombros- pero eso significa que yo seré tu primera vez...a si cómo será la mía.

-¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- Shintaro estaba más que avergonzado, pero no batallo más, comenzó a relajar sus músculos poco a poco dejando que el pelinegro lo besara e hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

-shin-chan- susurraba excitado Kazunari entre beso y beso, Midorima trataba de retener aquellos pequeños gemido que trataban de salir de su boca- t-Takao...vamos a la cama- dijo el peliverde, estar en el sofá era realmente incomodo, Takao soltó un bufido pero acabó aceptando, con rapidez se levanto y jalando a Shintaro llegaron a la habitación.

Con algo de rudeza acostó a Shintaro en la cama y se posiciono entre las piernas del peliverde, quien rodeo las caderas de Kazunari y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

-déjame quitarte esto- dijo Takao mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de Shintaro con torpeza, por alguna razón esos botones parecían imposibles de desabrochar. Una vez que logro exponer el pecho del peliverde comenzó a lamer y a jugar con los rosados pezones del más alto, haciendo que soltara ligeros gemidos.

-n-no hagas eso- pido entre gemidos, y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Takao mordió uno de ellos- ¡Takao!- lo regaño, el pelinegro soltó una risa- que sensible eres- dijo el pelinegro entre risas.

-c-cállate- dijo Midorima mientras desviaba la mirada, Kazunari sonrió con malicia y comenzó a deshacerse del resto de las prendas del peliverde, exponiendo todo su cuerpo ante el deleitándose, mirando cada centímetro del piel que podía, exaltado comenzó a desvestirse también, ya no podía aguantar más...tenía que hacerlo suyo...

Suyo y de nadie más...

-estúpido cinturón- mascullo Kazunari, su ropa le jugó una mala pasada y parecía imposible de desabrochar, con desesperación logro zafar el cinturón y boto los pantalones al suelo junto con su ropa interior- shin-chan ya no puedo esperar más...- susurro mientras atacaba al cuello del peliverde una vez más, haciendo que su miembro chocara con la virginal entrada del peliverde.

-t-Takao espera- pido Shintaro al ver que su pareja estaba demasiado excitado...sabia de lleno que los escorpiones eran difíciles de saciar...pero no se imagino que a ese grado. Al ver que por más que lo pidiera Takao no esperaría, solo atino a pedir que no fuera tan rudo...- no te preocupes shin-chan... seré amable- dijo el pelinegro...

A pesar de que nunca en su vida había estado en esa situación, sabia de lleno que antes que nada tenía que "preparar" el cuerpo de Shintaro... pero cada minuto se le hacía eterno, y el ya deseaba estar dentro de Shintaro- despacio- pidió entrecortadamente Midorima al sentir los dedos de Kazunari moviéndose demasiado rápido dentro de él, el peliverde respiraba pesadamente y soltaba jadeaos de vez en cuando, cosa que estaba volviendo loco a Takao.

-shin-chan...voy a entrar...- aviso justo antes de posicionarse bien entre las piernas de Shintaro, el peliverde respiro profundamente y asintió un poco, preparándose para lo que venía...

Takao comenzó a presionar su miembro contra la entrada de Midorima- ...e-espera- pidió Shintaro pero justo en ese momento, el miembro de Takao entró de lleno, haciendo que soltara un grito de impresión al sentir la fuerte intromisión- Lo siento- se disculpó Takao al ver la cara de dolor de Shintaro- n-no te muevas- pidió el peliverde, Takao asintió y comenzó a besarlo lentamente.

Entre besos, Takao comenzó a moverse poco a poco- shin-chan- susurraba Takao una y otra vez, subiendo el tono de voz cada vez más. Por su parte, Midorima mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio para no gemir demasiado...dolía..., pero poco a poco el dolor comenzó a pasar a segundo plano...

-ah...a..-Shintaro no podía formular palabra alguna, su mente comenzó a divagar sin sentido entre recuerdos, Takao tampoco podía pensar muy claramente en ese momento, simplemente la escena de Shintaro debajo de él lo tenía embriagado, pero entre gemidos y palabras entre cortadas escucho algo que lo dejo congelado...- a...aka...shi- susurro Midorima con los ojos cerrados y apretando la almohada debajo de su cabeza con ambas manos. Takao sintió un cubetazo de agua fría...

-shin-chan...- lo llamo Takao deteniéndose de inmediato, Midorima abrió los ojos en el momento que escucho lo que había dicho, y se avergonzó por completo...-

El tiempo se detuvo... ambos jóvenes solo se miraban, uno de ellos con tristeza y el otro con decepción...

-Takao...yo- Midorima trato de hablar pero se detuvo al sentir como Takao salía de él y se sentaba suspirando pesadamente...- lo que me temía- susurro el pelinegro, Shintaro se reincorporó, mientras se maldecía mentalmente –" ¿por qué de todos los momentos tenía que ser precisamente ahora cuando me acuerdo de ti?" pensó con desdén el peliverde.

-supongo que nunca seré tan bueno como el...- dijo Takao sonando extraño, pues no lo decía con tristeza o enojo- no es eso Takao...- hablo Shintaro acercándose a él...- lo siento-

-no importa shin-chan- dijo Takao tratando de no darle mucha importancia mientras se levantaba- iré a tomar una ducha – dijo y salió de la habitación dejando a Shintaro en la cama sintiéndose completamente culpable por lo que había pasado...

*0*

El agua resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, pero lejos de ser relajante, Takao no podía despejar su mente, con desesperación golpeo la pared con fuerza y soltó un suspiro- ¿Por qué?... ¿porque aun sigues queriéndolo a él?- pregunto Takao desanimado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Shintaro se olvidara de Akashi de una vez por todas...?

No lo sabía, y eso lo entristecía mucho...

Después de varios minutos en la ducha, decidió salir, una vez vestido sintió la necesidad de ver que estaba haciendo Shintaro en todo ese tiempo, por lo que regreso a la habitación y ahí lo vio, estaba aún en la cama, siendo cubierto por las sabanas...estaba hecho un ovillo...

-shin-chan- susurro Takao al ver que el peliverde había estado llorando..., con sutileza se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado- shin-chan...yo.-

-lo siento Takao- lo interrumpió el peliverde- perdón por no poder olvidar a Akashi aun...los siento- Midorima no dejaba de repetir esa última frase.

Lo siento...

-no es que no sienta algo por ti...es solo que- continuaba explicando Shintaro- ...aun duele...

Takao se acercó a Shintaro y levanto su mentón, conectando sus miradas- está bien...yo fui impaciente- dijo Takao y después lo beso con delicadeza- yo esperare...solo, solo prométeme que intentaras olvidarte de el por completo- pidió el pelinegro juntando se frente con la de Shintaro, quien cerro sus ojos dejando que unas ultimas lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-lo prometo-

FIN del acto XI.

Espero les haya gustado, para las que siguen mi Fanfic de Paternidad, la actualización llegara pronto, espero les haya gustado y por favor no olviden dejarme su reviews, eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por leer~ :D


End file.
